Elevador
by Beautymoon
Summary: -Fic com HENTAI!- Meu nome... é Shina. Sou amazona de prata de Cobra. Trabalho no Santuário de Atena. E por causa da deusa em questão estou aqui, presa, com esse insuportável do meu lado... Milo x Shina. Cap. 7 on! FINAL
1. Aplacando o tédio

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos à Kurumada e Toei. Esta obra não possui fins lucrativos.

**

* * *

**

-ELEVADOR-

Meu nome... é Shina. Sou mais conhecida como Amazona de Cobra. Meu trabalho é proteger a deusa Atena.

Sim. Essa é realmente uma posição muito digna e invejada por muitas. Amazona de Prata de Cobra, de uma deusa que não passa de uma _pirralha super desenvolvida. _Ok. Não estou sendo imparcial. A Saori (que é uma pirralha mimada) tem suas qualidades. Por exemplo, ela é decidida... não, ela não é. Confundir decisão com teimosia seria um erro grave. Mas ela também é... não, ela não é isso também. E teve aquela vez que ela... óh, não, foram os cavaleiros de bronze...

Aaah, enfim! Alguma qualidade ela _deve _ter! (eu, definitivamente, ainda estou procurando por uma)

Não. Eu não a odeio. É que simplesmente não entendo... _o que o Seiya viu nela?!_

Argh! Tudo de novo. Não acredito que estou falando nesse burro com asas novamente.

Aliás, o que eu também simplesmente não entendo é... _o que eu vi nele?_

Talvez sejam seus olhos castanhos e brilhantes. Aconteça o que acontecer, eles sempre estarão brilhando. Ou ainda, seu sorriso de menino. O mesmo sorriso que eu vi há tantos anos e que não mudou... Mas o que mais me impressiona é, definitivamente, sua determinação. Não importa a situação, ele nunca vai se deixar abater...

Droga. Lembrei do porque sou apaixonada por ele. E isso me faz lembrar de algo ainda pior: até hoje, não o matei. Muito embora, essa coisa de matar ou amar tenha sido abolida. (Achei! Algo de bom a Saori fez.)

Isso é frustrante. Eu não acabei com a vida dele porque _não fui capaz disso_.

Frustrante.

- Oi, Shina, nossa deusa solicita sua presença em seu templo.

Ah, Marim. Ela é uma das grandes ironias de minha vida, e eu da dela, com certeza. Nós costumávamos ser inimigas mortais, mas, com o tempo, a antiga rivalidade virou uma amizade como poucas. Preciosa é a palavra. Nós ainda brigamos por vezes, é lógico, pois a Marim é muito diferente de mim. _Muito mesmo_! Mas ela também é muito bonita e inteligente. ( Bem, mais ou menos, visto que ela está com o Aioria... Não consigo entender ela. Se bem, que eu não posso falar nada também...)

- Como é? – estou no mínimo pasma com esse recado.

- Você ouviu. Ela mandou te chamar em pessoa.

Ah, aí tem! Essa franguinha me odeia, e eu sei bem disso! Ela tem ciúmes de mim com o Seiya. Posso com isso? Eu realmente _não entendo_ a causa dos ciúmes. E ela pode ser deusa, paz, sabedoria ( er... nem tanta assim) mas, acima de tudo, ainda é aquela adolescente imatura. Aí tem!

- E o que ela quer comigo?

- Eu não sei, Shina. Se ela me mandou _te_ chamar, é porque o assunto diz respeito a você.

Óh, eu odeio essa forma evasiva que a Marim se expressa quando quer se livrar de algo. Já a vi fazendo assim quando o Aioria tem ataques de ciúmes com ela. (Isso acontece às vezes, sem nenhum motivo. É o que Aioria é MUITO possessivo).

- Puf... – dou um suspiro,derrotada - então eu vou.

* * *

Eu já disse que subir as doze casas é uma _merda_? Pois é, subir as doze casas é uma merda. Ta certo, eu sou uma amazona treinada e atlética. Mas isso é muito chato! Já estou quase no templo quando olho pra baixo...

_Uau!_

Subir isso tudo é realmente cansativo, mas tem sua recompensa. A vista é maravilhosa! E mais maravilhoso é pensar que toda essa imensidão é sustentada pelo cosmo divino e único de nossa deusa (apesar de atualmente ser a Saori). São nessas horas que lembro o porquê estou aqui, e amo o que eu faço. Aqui é o meu lugar! E como sou feliz neste Santuário.

Mal entro no templo e já vejo Saori. Aaah, essa garota me desperta os piores instintos...

- Atena, estou aqui.

- Sem formalismos, Shina. Pode me chamar de Saori.

Ok. Isso foi muito, muito estranho. Mas vou tentar ignorar isso.

- Tudo bem, Saori. – prefiro chama-la de Atena. Porque _só_ Saori me faz esquecer que ela é a deusa que eu respeito e protejo.- O que deseja de mim?

- Bom, antes de falar de sua missão, existe algo que quero deixar claro.

Hum... algo me diz que _já sei_ o que é...

- É sobre o Seiya.

Bingo! Ah, mas isso já tava na cara.

- Nós nunca fomos amigas, mas não quero essa aura pesada em torno de nossa relação. Só porque você dá em cima do Seiya...

O QUÊ!! Essa franguinha que mal saiu das fraldas vem me dizer isso! Como ela ousa?! Aaaaaaaah!! Calma, Shina, ela é sua deusa, e você... deve... resistir... a... urgência... de... mata-la... deve... ir... para... um...lugar feliz...

Respiro fundo e digo.

- Aten- er... Saori, saiba que eu não dou em cima do Seiya. Se o fato de sermos bons amigos – sim. agora ele é meu _amigo _e nada além disso. Argh!- a deixa insegura, eu não posso fazer nada.

- ...

Hehehe. Deixei a pirralha sem palavras. Eu sou o máximo!

Ela pára, pensa um pouco, e volta a falar.

Ela vai dar alguma resposta malcriada. Posso sentir isso.

- Desculpa, eu me precipitei. O fato, é que você é uma das minhas melhores amazonas, e uma coisa eu sei que temos em comum: queremos proteger a Terra. Não podemos deixar que ciúmes atrapalhem nossos deveres.

- ...

Agora eu fiquei sem palavras. Estou chocada! Quem é você e o que fez com a Saori?

- Então... – ela me estende uma mão, incerta- ...Vamos esquecer tudo isso?

- ...

Ainda estou muito chocada, mas aperto a mão dela e Saori, pra me deixar ainda mais pasma, me abraça. Eu não retribuo a princípio, pois estou sem ação, mas logo a abraço também.

Já posso até fazer uma lista de coisas bizarras que acontecem na minha vida. E essa figura no _top_ 5!

- Bom, agora posso te passar os detalhes de sua missão.

Ah é. Missão. Já tinha até esquecido isso.

- Existe a suspeita de que Apolo vai reencarnar...

- O QUÊ!!

Colocando simplesmente. A _merda vai acontecer_ se ele reencarnar. E eu amo muito esse planeta pra deixar que isso aconteça!

- Calma, Shina, é somente uma suspeita... – ela tenta me tranqüilizar, sem sucesso- Nada de mal vai acontecer se o neutralizarmos.

- Isso é.

- Bem, estamos sem tempo. Seu parceiro vai lhe explicar como executarão a missão no caminho.

Epa! Eu ouvi bem? Estou em missão com um... _parceirinho?_ Quem ela pensa que eu sou, uma criança na pré-escola?

Grrrr! Ela pode dizer tudo o que disse e tentar ser pacífica, mas tenho certeza que ela fez isso de propósito, só pra me irritar.

- E quem é essa pessoa? – meu descontentamento é evidente.

- Eu.

Ah. Ótimo. Milo de Escorpião.

Eu não tenho muito contato com ele, mas o pouco que eu conheci, mostrou que ele é um sujeitinho arrogante e convencido.

- Desculpe o atraso, Atena.

Ele se ajoelha numa mesura. Depois levanta e me olha com aquele ar superior dele...Como se eu fosse menor do que ele!

Ok. Eu sou menor do que ele na hierarquia das armaduras, mas isso é mais simbologia... não é?

- Essa é sua parceira na missão, cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Mas, Atena, eu não preciso de um...

Tento argumentar, mas a voz firme de Milo me interrompe.

- Não adianta. Eu já tentei argumentar contra, mas ela está irredutível. Não tenho escolha. Terei que ir com você.

Ai, eu to ficando com muito ódio desse idiota!! Muito ódio!

- Que bom que vocês entenderam. Podem sair.

Saio junto com ele, mas olho por cima do ombro. Saori ta sorrindo. Ah, eu sabia! Ela ainda tem ciúmes de mim com o Seiya.

Assim que saímos do templo, ele logo se pronuncia.

- Olha aqui, amazona de prata – odiei a forma como ele disse "amazona de prata" com esse nojo todo. Até parece que o inseto aqui é eu e não ele...- isso aqui é uma obrigação. Tenho certeza de que, assim como eu, você queria ir sozinha. – nisso, eu tenho que concordar - Mas já que não temos escolha, não me atrapalhe.

Ah, esse inseto maldito ta começando a ganhar da Saori no quesito "Nojo". Não... ainda não chegou a esse ponto. Esta perto apenas.

- Olha aqui, cavaleiro –faço questão de não mencionar "de ouro" mostrando que a posição dele não vale de nada pra mim – eu sou profissional. Não pense que estar ao seu lado é um mar de rosas. Mas amo esse planeta mais do que tudo, e certos sacrifícios – ele arqueia a sobrancelha- são válidos para o bem da humanidade.

Hah! Até parece que vou deixar que ele fale daquela forma comigo e não responder a altura. Tenho meu orgulho!

Ele fica quieto. Quieto demais... mas responde, com um sorrisinho.

- Ótimo. Então essa missão tem tudo pra dar certo.

* * *

Estamos na porta de um grande edifício. Essa missão, como Milo disse, é de infiltração e investigação. Parece que o dono da mais importante empresa de carros no país é a provável reencarnação de Apolo, que está adormecido, mas ainda não temos certeza disso. O maior problema é que existem outras pessoas interessadas no suposto deus. Ora, já pensaram no desastre que seria se o adorável Apolinho acordasse? Não quero nem imaginar...

Estou sem máscara, (isso também foi abolido) usando um conjunto de saia e terninho cinza claro e sapatos de salto pretos. Nem preciso dizer o quanto estou desconfortável, não é? Pra começar, estamos na Grécia! Eu estou com calor, poxa! Sem contar a saia. Já nem lembro a última vez que usei uma. (Sou amazona, não modelo, oras!) Ah é, e como me esquecer dos _terríveis_ saltos altos? Odeio essa missão. Odeio a Saori e, mais do que nunca, odeio esse cavaleiro metido do meu lado.

Usando uma calça preta, e uma camisa também preta, de riscas brancas; as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos. Os cabelos estão presos num rabo frouxo e, ainda assim, está tão altivo como se estivesse em sua armadura de ouro. A postura impecável. Realmente, eu tenho que admitir, Milo é uma presença que impõe certo respeito (senão medo). E eu também nunca tinha reparado em como ele é bonito...

Que foi isso que eu disse?! Um tapa mental pelo _péssimo_ pensamento.

- Aqui estamos nós, amazona. – ele ainda não me chamou pelo nome, desde o Santuário, nem eu a ele – Não se esqueça de que...

- Somos dois compradores, interessados nas ações da empresa, já sei. – dou uma bufada cansada.

-Esse é o nosso disfarce, não esqueça!

Como esquecer? Ele já disse isso no _mínimo_ 50 vezes!

- Olha aqui, se você está duvidando da minha capacidade, cavaleiro, faça tudo sozinho. – olho pra ele desafiadora, ao que ele hesita um pouco.

- Não, porque são ordens de Atena. Vamos entrar.

Respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar (Já fiz isso muitas vezes hoje) e entramos no enorme prédio.

Por Zeus!! Aqui dentro é um mundo! Não tem como não parar e olhar. Isso, porque é só o salão de entrada... Percebo que Milo está um pouco à minha frente e me apresso até ele. (embora esses sapatos me atrapalhem muito)

- Vamos pegar o elevador- ele diz, já apertando o botão.

Não muito tempo depois, já estamos dentro do elevador, acompanhados de mais dez pessoas. Milo apertou o nosso andar, 37. O prédio é bem grande, com 49 andares.

Eu já disse que odeio elevadores?

Ah, tão apertados e cheios de gente! Argh!

Mas isso não é tudo. O pior _mesmo _é esse tiozão _sem noção_ que acendeu o cigarro... em _pleno elevador_!

Meus Zeus, ele está planejando matar todos nós?!

- Olha aqui, senhor, se não for muito incômodo, poderia apagar seu cigarro?

Quem vê o Milo falando desse jeito não consegue nem imaginar o tipo de insuportável que ele é. Agora entendi porque Saori o designou para a missão disfarçada. Ele é um ótimo ator. Até as três mulheres que estão suspirando por ele esse idiota engana. Aliás, idiotas são elas que suspiram e ficam olhando pra esse artrópode. Oferecidas...

- Só faltam mais dez andares até o meu. Você pode agüentar...

O.O! Ele deu uma baforada na cara do Milo!

Só posso concluir duas coisas: ou esse sujeito é louco ou ele não tem amor à vida.

Porque uma coisa é esse cavaleiro ser bom ator, outra coisa completamente diferente é esse cavaleiro ser controlado.

Milo não é controlado. Eu lembro quando teve a batalha de Hades e ele furou o Kanon todo. Ele pode dizer que foi punição e, sim, o Kanon mereceu. ( Afinal, ele foi um putx na Guerra contra Poseidon) Mas, pra mim, aquilo foi puro descontrole. Milo deu um _piti_, isso sim.

E está prestes a dar outro agora. Quer saber? Esse velho irritante ta me enchendo com essa fumaça maldita. Tomara que o Milo quebre ele todinho!

- Senhor, eu não vou pedir de novo...

Ok. Esse daí pode ser qualquer um, menos o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião. Ele não é complacente desse jeito.

- E eu já disse que você pode agüentar...

Ele deu outra baforada na cara do Milo. Aaaargh! Já chega! Esse velho não tem amor à vida mesmo!

1 – Ele está deixando um cavaleiro de ouro _puto_.

2- Por tabela, ele _já deixou_ uma amazona de prata furiosa.

- Olha aqui, senhor – o levanto pela gola da camisa com toda a minha "delicadeza" – é bom o senhor apagar o maldito cigarro, ou não terá dentes para segura-lo na boca! –solto e ele cai no chão com violência.

Milo, assim como todos os outros, estão boquiabertos.

Oras, e porque ele ta me olhando com essa cara de reprovação? Eu fiz um favor, isso sim!

Ah é. O disfarce. Mas não conseguiríamos completar a missão, mortos por asfixia.

Quando o elevador chega no 29° todos saem, inclusive o tio, que ta branco.

- Você foi absolutamente uma irresponsável, amazona.

- Eu salvei o meu pulmão, o seu, e de toda aquela gente.

Isso foi uma péssima explicação para meu descontrole. Mas eu tenho certeza que se demorasse mais um pouquinho, ele teria feito o mesmo ou ainda pior...

- Você é fraca. Nem mesmo argumentar a seu favor você sabe.

Aaaah! Que vontade de quebrar esse cavaleiro! De quebrar em um milhão de pedaços!!

Eu não sou uma pessoa violenta, mas é que ele... ele... arh!!

- Olha aqui, cavaleiro, não pense que pode falar assim comi...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUM!!**

O elevador...tremeu. Ai, meu Zeus, vamos morrer!!

Quando sinto que estamos firmes de novo, constato minha nova triste realidade.

Estou nesse cubo. Presa. Com _ele_.

Óh, Zeus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Ok. Esqueça essa pergunta. ¬¬

- Estamos presos. – ele declara

- Diga algo que eu não saiba.

- Humpf!

* * *

Parece que estou uma eternidade aqui. E não consigo nem mensurar o quanto estou chateada. Milo também, porque a cara que ele ta não é de alguém que está feliz, não mesmo.

Mas eu não sei o que é pior. Esse olhar assassino dele (como se eu tivesse culpa pelo elevador quebrar) ou o fato de que estamos em total silêncio há um bom tempo. Odeio esse silêncio! (acho que odeio muitas coisas, mas, enfim...)

- Ta quente aqui, né?

Tudo bem, eu queria ouvi-lo falar, mas, tinha que ser justo esse _papo de elevador_?

"Ta quente" Duh! É lógico que está quente. Nós estamos dentro de um cubo fechado.

Acho melhor responde-lo com um educado...

- ...É.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, desaprovador. O que ele queria? Uma previsão do tempo?

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – eu pergunto.

Ele olha pro relógio.

- Faz exatamente... cinco minutos.

Esse relógio deve estar com defeito! Não é possível!!

Murmuro um "merda de elevador" e ele dá um muxoxo.

O tempo passa tão horrivelmente lento que os tic-tacs do relógio de pulso dele já estão me deixando louca!

- Isso não é ótimo?

?? Do que ele ta falando agora...?

- Ainda não vi nada de bom acontecer, cavaleiro. – retorno seca.

- Eu quero dizer – ele continua, como se eu nada tivesse dito- Apolo pode estar acordando a essa hora, e nós, elite da deusa Atena, estamos aqui, impotentes, presos nesse elevador. Perfeito isso...

- Cala a boca. – eu murmuro

- Vai ser muito interessante quando chegarmos ao inferno, e em nosso julgamento dirão: Óh, são aqueles dois que deixaram Apolo destruir a Terra... - ele diz dramaticamente

_Ai-meu-Zeus-me-tira-daqui!_

Eu já tinha percebido que esse cavaleiro _É_ paranóico. (Kanon que o diga) Mas não a esse ponto!

Isso é apenas uma investigação de uma _suspeita_ de um _suposto_ Apolo. Não há motivos para alarde. Não ainda...

- Mandem-nos pro Cocytos!!

- CALA A BOCAAAAAAAAAA!!

Silêncio.

Esse Milo é um doido das idéias. Não tenho mais dúvidas; prefiro ele calado.

* * *

Um tempo depois...

- Ta calor aqui, né?

Se ele falar isso de novo, Atena vai ter que arranjar um _novo cavaleiro de Escorpião._

- Sem papo de elevador, por favor.

- Mas eu to falando sério!

E como está! Tão sério, que tirou a camisa...

Nossa... ele é forte. Óbvio, ele é um cavaleiro, afinal. Mas nos treinos ele não parecia _tão _forte assim. E sem contar que ele tem um corpo perfeito. Como os heróis mitológicos antigos. Bronzeado do sol grego, com algumas gotas de suor escorrendo pelos diversos gominhos da sua barriga, que é uma rocha a olhos vistos...

**SLAP!** Outro enoooooorme tapa mental. Oras, o que eu estou pensando? Aliás, o que _ele_ está pensando?

- ...metido – digo entre dentes, mas ele ouve

- Você ta é com inveja!

- Inveja? E por que eu teria inveja de você?

- Porque sou homem e posso tirar a camisa, enquanto você vai ter que se conformar em morrer de calor.

Estou de boca aberta... Como ele ousa!! Zombar da minha condição feminina desta forma!!

Aaaah, Atena, arranje outro cavaleiro de ouro!

- Ah, é mesmo?

A raiva é tanta que eu o imito. Tiro o terninho cinza que tanto me incomoda, sem piedade. Quero ver se ele vai falar algo, agora que estamos iguais! _Ninguém zomba de mim!_

Milo está mudo.

Hahahahah! Bem feito pra ele! Sorrio vitoriosa, ao que ele apenas senta de mansinho no chão, abraçando os joelhos, em derrota.

Então a realização me bate como uma explosão cósmica.

_Acabei de tirar a roupa na frente dele, e estou só de sutiã!_

Ai, que vergonha! Uma amazona como eu! Não tenho onde enfiar a cara.

_Pelo menos ele calou a boca._

Corada ao extremo, também sento ao chão e abraço os joelhos, mas não recoloco o terninho, afinal, não quero perder a razão.

_E que espécie de razão uma amazona que tira a roupa do nada pode ter?_

- Ei, não pense que faço isso sempre.

Trato logo de avisar, por causa dessa cara de retardado que ele ta fazendo. _Pervertido_.

- Eu não pensei.

- Acho bom mesmo.

* * *

Um tempãããããooooo depois...

Os tic-tacs do relógio dele me perseguem novamente. Estou começando a achar que em outra vida eu tenha sido um dos piores seres no Universo, e Zeus resolveu me castigar agora.

- Cavaleiro?

- ...

- Cavaleiro de Escorpião?

-...

Não creio! O grande Milo de Escorpião... dormiu.

_E ele ronca!_

Além de ficar presa aqui, ainda tenho que aturar os roncos desse infeliz! Até dormindo ele é irritante.

Mas não posso deixar de notar que a expressão intimidadora suaviza drasticamente quando ele dorme. Ele tem o rostinho de um menino inocente...

_Inocente, o Milo?_

Ah, ta bom. Esse confinamento já está causando danos ao meu cérebro.

* * *

Algum tempo ( e muitos roncos) depois...

Finalmente o belo adormecido acordou. Ele ta me olhando, mas é de longe aquele olhar repulsivo de antes. Algo mudou naquela expressão. Está mais suave, mesmo ele estando desperto.

- Shina...

Quê?! Ele está me chamando pelo nome?!

- Que é?

- Desculpa por eu ter sido tão rude com você.

_Transtorno bipolar? Síndrome de Saga de Gêmeos? (1)_ O.o Não faço idéia. Mas, pra mim, Milo de Escorpião será uma eterna incógnita...

Estou sem resposta.

- Ah... ta bem.

Ele da um leve sorriso. Ele devia sorrir mais...

Diante da iniciativa dele, sou obrigada a deixar meu orgulho de lado.

- Ah, Milo – é tão estranho dizer o nome dele assim- eu também não fui a melhor companheira nessa missão... – digo envergonhada.

- Então, estamos quites!

Nós dois rimos.

É... talvez ele não seja _tão_ insuportável assim...

10 minutos depois...

Ok. Estou começando a me arrepender de achar que o Milo possa ser um cara legal. O motivo? Ele não diz um 'ai'! Ao invés disso, ele pegou a tampinha da caneta em seu bolso e soprou nela, fazendo um ruído in-su-por-tá-vel.

- Diga alguma coisa. – eu interrompo a "música"

- Alguma coisa. – ele diz, e continua _zumbindo_ no meu ouvido.

Irritante.

- Eu to entediada.

-Diga alguma novidade.

Não há como me dar bem com um ser desses. Eu bem que tentei, mas é impossível!

- Você é irritante, cavaleiro. – voltei ao tratamento antigo.

- Você é mais irritante, amazona – eu ia retrucar, mas ele me corta antes- E a sua incapacidade de lhe dar com o próprio tédio é ainda mais irritante do que a sua irritação, sua irritante.

Ai, que ódio!

Mas, pelo menos, descobri o motivo dele ficar quieto. Quando abriu a boca, pareceu falar _outro_ _idioma_. E não era grego!

Ah, mas esse artrópode não sabe com quem está se metendo!

- Já que a minha incapacidade de aturar esta situação de total tédio está abaixo da sua, sugira algo para me deixar menos entediada.

Então ele parou. Pensou. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Olhou pra mim. Olhou pro chão. Olhou pra mim de novo. Chegou perto. _Perto demais_.

Mas o quê...!

Quando me dou conta, os lábios dele pressionavam contra os meus. Então, quase que involuntariamente, abri passagem. Tudo que senti foi uma deliciosa invasão, de uma língua quente, poderosa e sedenta; venenosa. Sempre querendo mais. Seus braços fortes me envolveram e eu enfiei meus dedos por entre os cabelos, soltando os cachos grossos dele, sentindo a textura macia e o aroma perfeito...entorpecente.

Peraí... _Eu to beijando o Milo!_

Num instinto eu tento sair do beijo, mas ele é mais forte e me pressiona a continuar. Como não continuar? Os lábios dele parecem envenenados de pura luxúria. Ele faz jus aos escorpiões. Milo exala sensualidade, isso é inegável.

Mas isso é errado!!

Junto forças e o empurro, o fazendo voar até a parede oposta.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – esbravejo ofegante.

- Eu... - ele pensa um pouco antes de dizer -tirando o seu tédio – e fala isso como se tivesse dizendo que "está calor" Huh! Se bem que agora eu dou razão a ele...

Ai, que ódio elevado ao sétimo sentido! (2) Esse escorpião maldito me paga! Com juros e correção monetária!

- Ei, já vamos tirar vocês daí!

É realmente um alívio ouvir a voz de alguém lá de fora. Provavelmente, um técnico.

Coloquei o terninho novamente, corando ao lembrar do porque o tirei. Milo também veste a camisa. Seus olhos da cor do mar ainda estão meio escuros e brilhantes. Uma mistura de fúria e desejo. Odeio esse olhar. Me faz sentir vulnerável a ele...

Droga! Mil vezes droga! Mas por que aquele beijo, por um momento, pareceu tão... certo?

O elevador é aberto e ele sai andando. Altivo e orgulhoso. Nem sombra daquele Milo fazendo zumbidos, ou dormindo como uma criança, ou ainda, o homem que me beijou com tanta paixão...

Argh! Péssimo, Shina, péssimo. Se ele pode esquecer, você também pode.

- Ei, está parada por quê? Vamos.

Ele olha por cima do ombro ao me chamar. Aqueles olhos tão...

Ah, essa missão vai ser mais difícil do que pensei... Droga.

* * *

(1) Essa frase sem noção é de uma fic minha com a minha imoto, Nyah.

(2) Esse trocadilho conseguiu ser tão infame quanto a frase, mas eu não resisti. xDD

Olá, pessoas!

Eu tive essa idéia a pouco tempo, baseada numa história real diga-se de passagem. Enfim, a intenção inicial era que fosse com o Shura, mas eu achei muito mais a cara do Milo. Fora, que esse é um dos casais mais sexys de todo o fandon, e tem muito a explorar. Se não estou enganada, é a segunda vez que escrevo em primeira pessoa, então eu realmente não sei se ficou bom. Mas no fim, acabei amando esta fic. Acho que consegui retratar bem os dois, mesmo que de uma forma cômica. (adorei a parte do Milo paranóico e da Shina assustando o tiozão. xD) A princípio, essa fic é one-shot, mas talvez eu invista em mais romance depois. Eu realmente gostei de escrever com o casal. u.u

Acho que é só. xP Espero que gostem. E reviews!! (elas são como o termômetro para a fic, num é?)

Bjinhos e até a próxima! n.n

Moon


	2. Ciúmes?

Saint Seiya não é meu, é de Masami Kurumada e TOEI.

* * *

37° Andar.

Depois de muito ter que suportar Milo naquele elevador, finalmente chegamos. O _senhor _Milo parece muito concentrado em querer manter distância de mim, nesse corredor imenso e vazio. Não que eu esteja precisando, mas, esse homem não tem a menor noção de cavalheirismo. Se tivesse, andaria mais devagar, ou me esperaria. Droga. Ele ta se apressando de propósito...

- Milo! – odiei ter que chama-lo, mas fui obrigada – Espera.

- Não consegue me acompanhar, não é amazona de prata?

Lá vem ele de novo. Só porque é um cavaleiro de ouro acha que é mais rápido do que eu. Ok. Ele tem a velocidade da luz. Mas eu duvido muito que ela serviria pra alguma coisa se ele estivesse em cima desses saltos _do Hades_.

_Ah, como eu odeio saltos altos!_

Faço um esforço para conseguir andar mais rápido (sem quebrar um osso) e alcanço Milo, que está parado em frente a uma porta enorme.

-Achei que não fosse chegar nunca, amazona.

- Cavaleiro... – fazendo um imenso esforço, consigo abrir um sorriso tão cristalino quanto aqueles que Saori e Shunrey fazem.

- Sim? – ele se mostra menos insuportável. O que um gesto amável não faz...

Eu alargo meu sorriso

Ele também sorri

Eu pisco pra ele

Ele morde o lábio inferior...

- ... Vai pro inferno. – sibilo docilmente, sem tirar o sorriso, agora cínico, do meu rosto.

- ...

Bem feito, Escorpião. Quem mandou me provocar? Mas, Milo não é desses que se abalam fácil. Depois da minha maravilhosa sugestão de passeio, ele se vira sério pra mim.

- Estamos na frente da sala do _nosso_ Apolo.

- Você ainda não sabe se ele _é _Apolo.

- Mas não queremos correr riscos, não é? Vamos lhe dar com ele com todo cuidado que um inimigo merece.

- Ah, sim. Da mesma forma quando você _cuidou_ de Kanon?

A expressão de Milo tornou-se sombria. Isso é uma veia saltando na testa dele? Hum... Acho que toquei num assunto... delicado.

- Olha aqui, amazona – oh-ôh. Por que ele chegou tão perto? Já consigo sentir a respiração morna dele de novo em meu rosto. – Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras, está bem? Uma amazona de prata insignificante como você não deve ficar insinuando coisas que não lhe dizem respeito. Fiz o que fiz ao Kanon porque era o mais justo. Qualquer cavaleiro teria feito o mesmo.

Hum... o Mu não teria feito. Mas é melhor não falar nada agora; não quero irritá-lo mais. E eu não tenho medo dele! (antes que vocês pensem alguma coisa).

- Então... – tento retornar o diálogo (embora dialogar com esse ignorante seja mais difícil do que fazer os doze trabalhos de Hércules... com as mãos nas costas!) - ...como saberemos se é Apolo?

Milo tira um papel do bolso e me entrega.

- Vê esse colar da foto? É uma espécie de recipiente onde o deus está selado. Eventualmente, a alma de Apolo passará do colar para o usuário do mesmo. Essa é uma jóia rara passada na família. Se você perceber o presidente usando isso, ele com certeza é quem procuramos. Agora, vamos.

Quando abrimos à porta, notamos que dentro há uma pequena ante-sala, e outra porta. Uma secretária vem imediatamente nos atender. Ela é nova, ruiva como Marim, muito bonita e simpática também.

- Boa tarde. Vocês devem ser os compradores?

- Sim – Milo diz

- Perdoem-nos o contratempo no elevador, mas deu uma pane geral na energia.

- Ainda bem que o prédio tem gerador, e não ficamos sem luz.

- Sim. O Senhor, é...?

- Chamo-me Milo.

- E eu sou... – já trato de ir me apresentando também.

- Que nome lindo! – ela diz – Bonito como o dono...

Ah. Era tudo que eu queria. ¬¬ Agora a secretária vai ficar dando em cima do cavaleiro. O quê as mulheres vêem nele?

- Modéstia à parte, combina comigo, não?

Rolo os olhos. Que metido!

- Com certeza. Eu me chamo Helena. Prazer.

- O _prazer_ é todo meu – depois do cumprimento sugestivo, ele pisca e ela solta uma risadinha

Argh! Esse infeliz está me _jogando pra escanteio_ por causa dessa aí. Aposto que não é ruiva de verdade, e que sorriso mais oferecido...

Preciso fazer alguma coisa, senão eu não saio daqui hoje... Então de repente me vem a iluminação. Ah, claro! Ótima idéia! Shina, você é um gênio.

Sutilmente, levanto meu pezinho na direção do pezinho de Milo, e depois piso com toda a minha força ali.

- Aaah!

Ele deve estar vendo estrelas agora, pois fiz questão de afundar bem o meu salto agulha em seu pé. Eeeei! Até que esse sapato não é tão ruim assim... Foi bem útil, aliás. E por que ele ta me olhando com esse jeito assassino? Eu, hein! Faço o favor de acordá-lo para a realidade e é assim que ele retribui. Mal agradecido.

- Lembre-me de fazê-la pagar caro por isso depois, amazona... – ele sussurra em meu ouvido, ameaçador e convincente, tanto que me causou um pequeno arrepio. Infelizmente, para mim, esse arrepio não foi de medo.

- Helena, pode dizer ao seu chefe que estamos aqui? – Pra _ela_ o Milo pede.

- Óh, sim, sim. Por favor, esperem aqui.

Ooooh, que tocante. Ela olhou toda preocupadinha pro escorpiãozinho machucado, ao passo que pra mim ela olha como se quisesse me esfolar viva. Por que será? Haha. Lambisgóia.

Sento no sofá branco de couro da sala de espera. Milo ao meu lado, tentando manter a postura de durão. Mas com esse pé doendo, ele não deve estar tendo sucessso... É inevitável, mas eu tenho que sorrir com isso. O cavaleiro notou minha repentina alegria (qualquer um notaria) e chega perto de mim, destilando veneno, como sempre.

- Vai pagar e com requintes de crueldade. Lembre-se disso...Ow... – Ainda dói, não é mesmo? Tadinho...

-Faça-me pagar, e eu repito no outro pé. – meu sorriso alarga exponencialmente.

- Eu a faço pagar, com requintes de crueldade, e em dobro. – Por Zeus! Ele não desiste!

-Faça-me pagar, com requintes de crueldade, em dobro, que eu e meu salto alto cuidaremos pra que você não tenha filhos.

Silêncio

Ok. Até eu fiquei assustada com a minha própria ameaça. Imagine o Milo... Ah, ele mereceu.

- Podem entrar! – a ruiva oxigenada apareceu de novo. Ela está exibindo tanto os dentes brancos, que daqui a pouco ela vai acabar cegando um.

- Muito obrigado, Helena. – ele insiste em trocar sorrisos com ela, mas desta vez eu mesma o pego no braço e ele abre a porta da sala do presidente.

Meu...

...

...

...

...

...Zeus!

Uaaaaaaau! Eu esperava qualquer tipo de homem sentando na cadeira da presidência, mas não... _esse_!

Ele consegue ser mais loiro que o Shaka, ( com diferença de este aqui na minha frente tem mais cara de homem) e seus olhos ainda são mais azuis. Tenho que dizer, ele usa esses olhos lindos bem melhor do que aquele cavaleiro de Virgem. Os cabelos são curtos e meio rebeldes, mas perfeitos. Alto, forte e... rico.

- Boa tarde! – ele abre um simpático sorriso

Por Atena, isso não é um sorriso. É uma arma de destruição em massa! Aiai...

Sinto meu braço ser apertado com força desnecessária, além de um pigarreio incômodo. É claro que tamanha inconveniência só pode vir de uma única pessoa; o Escorpião.

- Queiram sentar-se.

Nós dois agradecemos e sentamos.

- Antes de mais nada, devo apresentar-me. Sou Nikos Podolski.

Ele dá mais um de seus sorrisos matadores. E que voz de veludo ele tem... Em suma: o homem é perfeito. Isso me faz pensar que, de fato, é um bom candidato pra ser o novo corpinho de Apolo...

- Sou Milo, e esta aqui é Shina.

- Uma flor de beleza rara. – eu estendo a mão, e ele deposita um leve beijo nela.

_Aprende, escorpião_!

Aquela veia conhecida começa a aparecer da testa de Milo novamente. Ciúmes? Não... ele que é um chato mesmo.

- Vamos tratar de negócios, então...

* * *

Passou-se aproximadamente uma hora. O encontro reduziu-se a pura conversa. Milo e Nikos conversavam, eu assistia. Homens... O saldo disso tudo: Nikos não é Apolo! Não havia nem sinal da tal jóia com ele, ou seja, eu tive que aturar esse cavaleiro irritante à toa. E, agora, vamos voltar para o santuário, e eu vou esquecer desse beijo...er...dia traumático.

E sabem onde estamos nesse exato momento?

Isso mesmo! Nesse claustro que chamam de elevador. Só nós dois. Estou com uma sensação desagradável de de já vu.

- Ta calor aqui dentro.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Agora eu mato esse maldito_!

- Repita isso, cavaleiro, e vou cumprir minha promessa quanto ao seu... você sabe o quê.

Milo pára. Olha pra minha cara e depois... ri. Descontroladamente.

- O que é tão engraçado, seu imbecil?

- Você não consegue dizer "pênis" na frente de um homem! – e volta a gargalhar insanamente da minha cara.

_Ah, como eu odeio ele!_

- Talvez a ruiva oxigenada da _Helena_ consiga.

- Ela não é oxigenada. Você tem problema de vista, por acaso?

- Claro que não! Você é que não sabe distinguir um cabelo natural de um tingido!

- Hah! Faça-me o favor! Você fala de mim, mas estava toda se derretendo pelo tal de Nikos.

- O quê!!

Derretida, eu? Pelo Nikos??

Ok. Eu tava sim. Mas _disso_ o Milo não precisa ficar sabendo...

- Ainda bem que faltam – olho o painel – cinco andares pra eu me livrar de você, cavaleiro.

- Não se iluda, amazona. Temos o caminho inteiro até o Santuário até que _eu_ possa me livrar de _você_!

_Argh! Que ódioooo!_

Esse desgraçado REALMENTE me tirou do sério. E eu sei disso porque meu cosmo já está envolvendo meu corpo. Nossa! Ele também acendeu o dele!

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUMMMM!!**

Não. Não foram nossos cosmos se chocando. É pior.

- Merda de elevador! – Milo vocifera, pisa no chão e o elevador sacode.

Ótimo. Presos de novo. E mesmo de cosmo desativado, Milo bateu o pé com tanta força que fez um buraco no chão. Um belo rombo, diga-se de passagem.

- Oh-oh

- Nervosinho...

Credo! Dá pra ver o poço desse jeito. E eu não sabia que os cabos que prendiam essa coisa eram tão finos... Que sensação de vertigem me deu agora.

Sou amazona e não estou com medo. Só estou achando que vamos morrer. ¬¬

- Shina, fica calma. Eu to aqui.

Isso foi estranho ao _extremo._

- Culpa sua que não controlou esse pé! – digo voraz

- Imagina se fosse o que você não pisou...

Sou obrigada a rir junto com ele.

Até que, às vezes, quando tenta, com muito esforço... ele não é tão chato assim.

* * *

Cinco minutos depois...

- Você e esse pé – resmungo.

- Meu pé? Você e seu sapato assassino...

Óh, Zeus, se você está me ouvindo, pelo amor de sua querida filha Atena (a deusa, não a Saori) tira logo a gen...

- Já vamos resgatar vocês!

_Puxa, Zeus, como você é eficiente!_

De fato, passaram-se apenas mais cinco minutos (eternos) e fomos libertos desse cárcere.

- Vocês estão bem? – é o técnico que pergunta, preocupado – Algumas pessoas disseram que viram uma luz estranha envolvendo o elevador...

Perfeito. Agora, nossa quase-briga-cósmica teve testemunhas. Olho imediatamente para Milo e ele parece calmo, até demais.

- Não faço idéia do que está falando, senhor. Com licença. -Ele me pega pelo braço e saímos andando.

-Senhor! – somos obrigados a parar com o grito esganiçado do técnico. Estou começando a ficar com raiva dele...

- Sim? – Milo usa seu fingido tom educadinho (que costuma funcionar bem)

- O que foi _aquilo_?

Ele aponta para o buraco no meio do chão do elevador. Esse escorpião tanto me encheu o saco, que quem acabou destruindo nosso disfarce foi ele. Bem feito, cavaleiro...

-Parece que os elevadores deste prédio estão em péssimo estado de conservação. – ele empina mais o nariz pra falar – Não me admira termos ficado presos duas vezes.

Ele nem deixa o coitado do funcionário argumentar. Sai andando como se estivesse com a razão (o que ele não tem), e eu o acompanho. Hunt! Mas é um cara de pau esse escorpião... Gostei.

* * *

Quando chegamos ao Santuário, já era de noite. Imediatamente fomos ter com a deusa. Todo o caminho das doze casas feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Mas, apesar da falta de conversa me deixar agoniada, conversar com Milo me deixa ainda pior. Então, tudo bem. Fomos reportar rapidamente, mas a deusinha não gostou nada. Disse que nossa atuação foi insatisfatória, e que mandaria outro cavaleiro para investigar.

E quem essa menina acha que tem competência? O Seiya? Ela mesma? Faça-me o favor. Se Apolo não está lá (o que ele NÃO está, pois eu e Milo fizemos um bom trabalho) ela tem que procurar em outro lugar, outro corpo, ou sei lá o quê. Pode mandar quantos cavaleiros quiser pra lá, Saori, mas não vai achar nada.

Óbvio que, assim como eu, Milo também odiou ser chamado de incompetente e, com isso, ele desconta a raiva dele em mim...

- Se eu tivesse ido sozinho, Atena não me chamaria atenção.

- Pois eu digo o mesmo. Você só me atrapalhou, cavaleiro!

- Você é que não sabe fazer nada, amazona!

Silêncio

- Inseto maldito!

-Réptil asquerosa!

Depois das ofensas quase que ao mesmo tempo, viro de costas com um "Humpf!" e sigo meu caminho, furiosa. Milo faz à mesma coisa.

Ah, escorpião insuportável...

To be Continued... xD

* * *

Oi, pra todo mundo!!

É isso aí pessoal, fui comovida (e coagida xD) pelas suas reviews maravilhosas e essa estória no mínimo... comovente. xDDD Resolvi esticar mais essa one-shot que tanto gosto para poder aprontar com esse casal. De agora em diante, vai começar a ser casal. Aos tapas e beijos mas, casal... u.u

Espero que tenham gostado deste 2° capítulo. Saibam que já estou cheia de planos pra essa fic e que, sim, vai ter hentai. ( eu ainda não sei como fazê-lo, pois a fic ta em primeira pessoa, mas vou dar meu melhor pra ficar muito bom! Vcs merecem!)

Um muito obrigado a Lannyluck ( adorei o incentivo n.n), Lilith 06 (não sabia que meu hentai tava tão bem conceituado! Brigadão meeeesmo!! Amei tua review, foi muito bom saber disso. xD) , Virgo Nyah (imoto, primeiro Milo x Shina? No que depender de mim, vc vai viciar no casal) , Carol Coldibelli ( o que vc não pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo? É assim mesmo que diz ? O.o De qualquer forma, ta aí a continuação. Tomara que goste! n.n), Leo no Nina ( que bom que gostou desse estilo primeira pessoa, e esse casal realmente promete! 8D) , Tenshiaburame ( Poois ééé, acabou que teve continuação e vai continuar tendo! xDD espero que tenha gostado do cap.), Graziele ( Adorou? xDDD Esse Milo assim é mesmo tudo de bom, eu concordo plenamente! Ah, quanto a frase do Saga, pode usar sim. Só me dá o crédito tá? Essas inspirações de pura falta de noção minha são precioooosas. xD)

Ufa! Desculpa responder aqui rapidinho. No proximo cap. vou tentar responder mais decentemente. E a quem só lê e nao manda review, tbm espero de coração que estejam gostando n,n.

Well, that´s all folks. xDD

Até a próxima.

Moon


	3. O embate do Século

**Saint Seiya não me pertence. É sério gente! Mas, depois dessa fic, estou pensando em reclamar posse do Escorpião. 8D**

_Pausa para um desabafo da Moon: Eu estava aqui, em frente ao PC, respondendo todas as suas reviews, com o maior carinho,e eu já tava mais da metade, aí... A DROGA DA PÁGINA EXPIRA!! òó_

_Mas, como eu sou uma criatura muito zen (apesar do desabafo acima. xD) Eu voltei tudo de novo e respondi todas as reviews, como vcs merecem u.u_

_Agora, chega desse momento Emo. u.ù_

* * *

Ah, que bela manhã!

O sol está brilhando; os pássaros estão cantando na minha janela...

- XÔ!

Mentira. Não é uma bela manhã. O sol está me cegando e esse som esganiçado dessas aves nojentas está me dando dor- de- cabeça.

Eu não sou mal humorada. Não _ousem_ pensar nisso! Mas é que, depois de uma noite sem dormir, ninguém consegue acordar tão bem assim. Mas, com certeza, o maior motivo dessa revolta matinal é porque sonhei a noite toda com _ele._

Aí, vão dizer: Seiya, de novo?

Não. Antes fosse... ¬¬

Ao invés de sonhar com um burro alado, sonhei com um inseto arrogante. Um que possui o beijo mais poderoso da face da _Terra_...

Uuuuuuuuuh! Droga. Acho que preciso de um banho. Gelado.

Depois de uma refrescante ducha, visto uma roupa normal de treino; bermuda justa, camisetinha e um tênis. Meu tênis mais velho, diga-se de passagem. Mas é que eu gosto tanto dele. É um calçado muito amigo (que não vai me causar uma fratura exposta) e que jamais vai me deixar na mão. Além do quê, hoje eu preciso lutar. Descarregar essa noite _pessimamente_ dormida.

Como uma coisinha rápida e saio de casa em passos de corrida. Hoje eu quero é treinar! Mentira também. Hoje eu quero é socar o primeiro infeliz que aparecer na minha frente.

Apesar de o caminho ser um pouco longo, em poucos minutos chego aonde queria. Mas, ao contrário do que eu esperava, a arena está vazia. Estico bem os braços acima da cabeça, e me mantenho nessa posição uns segundos. Alongar é relaxante. Prendo meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto, e volto aos exercícios de alongamento.

Droga de Arena vazia.

- É, Rada, somos só você e eu...

Não conhecem o Rada?

É um boneco de um material que _não sei qual é_, mas duro igual a aço. Ele é alto e loiro. Milo, Aiolia e Kanon ( Mu eu não conto) de pura raiva, apelidaram ele de Rada. Com razão, o tal de Radamanthys foi _sim _um _grande_ FDP. _Mas, que foi muita dor de cotovelo daqueles três, ah, isso foi! _Mas, apesar de tudo, eu tenho até pena do boneco loirão. Todo mundo espanca ele. Tadinho, ta até caolho...

E eu continuo aqui, sozinha. Que merda!

- RÁH!

Acerto um soco tão forte, que agora Rada está sem o outro olho. Ótimo. Ceguei o boneco. ¬¬'

Continuo com minha série de socos e chutes...

O tempo passa e eu não paro de bater. Meu corpo está suado, e meu rabo de cavalo está frouxo. O incrível, é que não me sinto nem um pouco cansada. A cada golpe meu corpo parece mais... vivo.

- Bom dia, amazona de prata.

Essa voz...! Esse timbre rouco e sexy...er... prepotente, só pode ser de uma pessoa. Viro pra trás e constato o que eu já sabia.

- Bom dia, cavaleiro.

Será que ele está aqui faz muito tempo? Acho que me distraí tanto, que não senti a presença dele.

E daí? Eu é que não vou perder tempo com esse sujeito.

Continuo espancando o Rada sem piedade, mas sou obrigada a parar, diante do insistente pigarreio.

- Que é?

- Você está batendo no _meu_ boneco.

O quê!! Então é assim que ele quer brincar...

- É mesmo? Não vi escrito 'Milo de Escorpião' nele.

- Olha, sai da frente, amazona. – ele revira os olhos.

- eu cheguei primeiro. Por que não vai levantar uma pedra ou qualquer coisa do gênero? O Santuário é cheio delas.

Veia na testa de Milo. Acho que ele não gostou da minha sugestão, afinal... Mas ao invés de me esganar (eu faria isso no lugar dele) ele tira a camisa. Ai, eu podia ter ficado sem essa... e por que raios ele ta sorrindo _daquele_ jeito de novo? Parece até que sabe...

_Que sabe o quê, hein, Shina_? Que você não pode mais vê-lo sem a camisa? Amazona estúpida! Estúpida!

- Em guarda, amazona.

Ótimo. Agora ele quer lutar.

- Por quê?

- Você quer bater no Rada, eu _sempre_ quero bater no Rada. Vamos resolver quem fica com ele, lutando.

Pensando bem... Bater em Milo será mil vezes melhor do que bater num simples boneco...

- Ótimo.

Vamos para o centro da arena (meio distante do almejado saco de pancadas). Como não tem ninguém pra dizer 'comecem', já estamos em posição, estudando os movimentos um do outro.

- Pára tudo! – ele interrompe tudo, me dando um baita susto, esse infeliz... – Nada de cosmo. Se não, eu acabaria com você num segundo, e eu quero que a luta dure.

Mas que convencido! Só porque é cavaleiro de ouro, tem uma armadura linda, golpes destruidores, chega ao sétimo sentido num piscar de olhos, e já alcançou o oitavo... Ok. Shina, você já o elogiou mais do que ele próprio faz. (e isso é muita coisa)

- Não seja tão confiante, cavaleiro.

Agora sim, a luta começa. Milo nem esboça uma ofensiva. Como eu mal posso esperar pra por as mãos nele (no bom sentido, é claro) avanço pra um ataque.

_Mas o quê?_

Foi num piscar de olhos, e agora estou de cara pro chão. O peso dele está todo em cima de mim. Não consigo mexer meus braços, pois estão sendo segurados, torcidos nas minhas costas.

- Já imaginou se eu tivesse usado minha velocidade da luz?

Ele sussurrou tão rente ao meu ouvido, que os lábios dele roçaram na minha pele. Não consigo evitar o arrepio. Droga de sensibilidade! Pra completar, ainda posso sentir o sorriso dele se alargando acima da minha cabeça. Ah, que irritante... Mas essa luta não está perdida!

- Até que, pra um escorpião, você é ingênuo, cavaleiro.

Uso minhas pernas para trocarmos de posição. Ah, agora sim, _eu_ estou por _cima_! Vamos ver o que ele acha disso.

- Ei, amazona – ele sussurra – sabia que meio Santuário está te vendo aqui, comigo?

Hein? Olho em volta. Só agora, dou conta... Oh! A _merda aconteceu_, definitivamente.

- Que horas são?

- Nove.

Drogaaaaaa. Eu sabia que tinha acordado cedo _demais,_ mas uma hora adiantada? Agora a arena está cheia de cavaleiros e amazonas. Um bando de desocupados, que pararam de treinar pra ver a cena que estou protagonizando, por culpa desse escorpião em baixo de mim. Uuuuuunf!

Pior. Estão me vendo sentada (de uma forma muito sem modos, aliás) na barriga de Milo; meu rosto rente ao dele, segurando os braços acima de sua cabeça. Uma posição _no mínimo_ constrangedora.

- Demorou muito, amazona!

Droga! Ele se aproveitou que eu me distraí e também me imobilizou com as pernas. Isso está cada vez pior...

Combino mais força e mais técnica (ora, sou a melhor das amazonas, afinal) e consigo me livrar dele de novo. Voltamos à estaca zero: em pé, nos encarando.

Mas isso não dura muito...

- RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAAAH!

Corremos na direção um do outro. Desfiro um soco em Milo, mas ele segura meu punho. Ele também tenta me acertar, mas eu também seguro o punho dele. Nesse exato momento, estamos um preso ao outro, medindo nossas forças. O olhar de Milo se estreita de súbito.

Ôh-ôh . Estou sendo... _arrastada?_

Já que na força não vai ter jeito, me desfaço dos braços dele, mas, droga, ele foi mais rápido.

Milo não me segura pela segunda vez. Ao invés disso, ele me acerta um chute na boca do estômago e me manda voando até a parede, que estava muitos metros atrás de mim.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! – são os espectadores, querendo ver sangue. Babacas.

Não satisfeito, ele continua vindo na minha direção. Ah, se ele pensa que eu desisti... Eu não desisto nunca! Credo. Que frase 'Seiya' que eu lancei agora.

Ele se agachou bem perto de mim e, ah, você vai morrer, Milo de Escorpião. Esse imbecil me ergueu pelo pescoço! Que ódio!!

-AAH! – e, sem me soltar, me jogou contra a parede de novo. Ai, minhas costas...

- Eu disse que você ia pagar, não disse?

Argh! É. Agora eu acredito...

- E eu disse que você nunca ia ter filhos, não disse?

Um chute _preciso_. Foi só o que precisei pra Milo cair aos meus pés, se contorcendo de dor, segurando... suas partes críticas.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

Toda a horda masculina se comove. Incrível como esses ignóbeis que são os homens se apóiam nessas horas.

Então, Milo levanta, com certa dificuldade. Posso ver 'perigo' escrito em seus olhos faiscando de raiva. Muita raiva. Acho que nunca o vi tão nervoso antes. Nah. E quanto ao Kanon? E depois quando ele chegou querendo botar banca, e ainda ajudou a soltar _aquele_ Atena Exclamation? E depois quase estrangulou o Kamus... É, Milo é um estressadinho. Mas não vou culpá-lo; ele até teve suas razões. (tirando o Kanon, lógico).

Mas o mais esquisito mesmo, é que ainda não abriu a boca pra falar nenhum impropério. Será que ele vai ativar o cosmo?

- Amazona, a luta não acabou.

Tenho que reconhecer, ele pode ser tudo, mas é muito honrado, pois cumpriu sua palavra de não usar o cosmo. Mas isso não diminuiu nem um pouco a ira dele. Os olhos parecem até que vão me perfurar...

Volto a (tentar) me concentrar na luta, e por pouco não levo um soco. O que não adiantou de nada, pois ele me deu uma rasteira.

Sim. Estou no chão _de novo,_ e sim, ele está encima de mim, _de novo_. A diferença, é que estou cara a cara com ele. A arena está muda. Ele não deixou de me imobilizar, mesmo com os olhos cravados em mim.

Esse olhar dele me deixa tão...

- Por que não faz nada, cavaleiro? Não disse que ia se vingar? – vocifero.

- Ah, eu vou...

Ele faz. _De novo_. Maldito! Beija com tanta força, que fico sem ação, mas meus lábios se partem devido à pressão, permitindo que ele aprofunde o beijo.

Diga-me, _Zeus meu que estás no Olimpo_, por que você põe pessoas como Milo no mundo? Tão arrogantes, insuportáveis, mas que _tem _que beijar tão bem?

Deixo um leve gemido abafado escapar. Droga. Milo descola seus lábios dos meus, numa lentidão proposital.

- Essa... foi a minha vingança.

Ele levanta e sai andando, como se _nada _estivesse acontecendo. Todos estão mudos. Eu, no chão, em choque.

Mas ponho força nas pernas bambas e levanto irada.

Aaaaaaargh! Maldito! Maldito! Maldito Inseto do rabo torto! (1)

Ele continua caminhando, do alto de seu orgulho. Ai, que ódio mortal!

Num instinto, faço a primeira coisa que me vem à mente. É, isso aí. Joguei meu tênis de estimação na direção dele. Podem achar infantil, mas tudo que eu quero é atirar alguma coisa nele.

**PÁH!**

Ai, meu Zeus, o que eu fiz?!

O mundo não afeta Milo de Escorpião, certo? Errado! _K.O pra ele_! Porque agora ele ta desmaiado no chão. Eu não sabia que meu tênis ia bater na cabeça dele, ainda mais tão forte assim... Meu tênis mais estimado, _errei_ feio agora.

Ah. Ele mereceu. E depois, burro foi ele, que não prestou atenção.

Silêncio – a arena está muda. Hah, eu não estou com a consciência pesada.

Olho para o cavaleiro – no chão, inconsciente.

É _claro_ que _não estou_ com a consciência pesada.

Olho para Rada _**o boneco**_. Mesmo sem os olhos, ele me 'encara', reprovador.

_Droga de consciência_!

**_C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. n,v_**

* * *

(1) Frase de Carol Coldibelli, num é, mana? Surrupiei só um pouquinho. 8D

E agora, vamos à elas. MInhas (suadas) respostas.

**Milo-sama:** Atrasado? Antes tarde do que nunca. 8D Que bom que gostou! E eu aconselho ler mais primeira pessoa. Quando é comédia, é sempre engraçado. E sim, papo de elevador foi melhor do que aquele silêncio sepulcral, num é? Eu sou adepta do papo de elevador. O.o Análise de Milo e Shina perfeita que vc fez, hein, tiuoo? xD Se você gostou da atitude de Milo, eu mais ainda. xDDD E num é? Um elevador, ninguém vendo... NADA pra fazer. Concordo plenamente contigo. u.u Continua acompanhando tááá? Bjos!

**tenshiaburame:** Sim! Continuação! Eu num resisto a vocês. E agora os tapas e beijos são literais. Hehehe. Bateu, levou. Vai ser sempre assim. É, meu Milo é forte! 8D Gostou desse cap.? Espero que sim. Ah, muito obrigado por aceitar minha ficha em FireDoorWay. xP Eu ia mandar o agradecimento em review, mas como ainda ta na fase de fichas, acho melhor mandar com a fic andando. bJO

**Leo no Nina**: Oie! É, vocês pedem com tanto jeitinho que eu num posso dizer 'não'. u.u Cenas de ciúmes. xDD Adooroooo. Quem não gosta? Ainda mais essas cômicas. n.n E sim, a Saori foi a Saori. Ela SEMPRE vai por o Seiya nas alturas, é fato. Isso, tentando falar imparcialmente, sem jogar raiva de fã. xDD Douradinhos na sua casa? Nha, na minha tbm!! #.# Espero mesmo q esse cap. nao tenha demorado tanto assim. Essa fic agora ta nas minhas prioridades. Bjinho!

**Carol Coldibelli:** Maaana do meu coração! ta cedo ainda pra colocar hentai. (e já estou aflita quanto a ele. ù.u) Esse é o capítulo da luta que eu falei, gostou? Bjuuu!  
(EMOcionada com o fim de SP)

**Lannyluck:** Pois é. É como eu disse: Como resistir a vcs, e ao casal problema? Eles viciam msm. xP Que bom que ta gostando da narrativa e dos meus trocadilhos infames.O.o É minha veia nonsense que não me deixa. n.n Quanto ao Nikos e Helena, ficou só pro 2° cap. mesmo. Se não, o Milo e ia a Shina iam matá-los respectivamente. (e o Nikos É muito lindo pra morrer. 8D) "Dois venenosos não se matam" Amei a frase, tão verossímil no caso deles. Se surgir uma brecha na fic, eu posso usar? #.# E, sim, que Eros pare muitos elevadores! ( Estou pensando numa side de Marim e Aioria nesse mesmo elevador. xP mas, se rolar, vai demorar. u.u) E aqui está o 3° cap! Espero que esteja no gosto. Bj!

**Lilith 06**: Não acreditou? Eu tbm não. u;u Ainda mais com o terceiro. O meu bebê ta crescendo! 8D E é claro que o seu review (aliás, todos eles) me incentivou. Ainda bem que a caracterização ta aprovada. To me esmerando pra isso. n.n Se ficar OOC, você me da um toque? xD Ah, quanto a sua idéia do Milo, era surpresa pro fim do cap.mas,ÉqueeuvoufazerumaficnovacomaversãodoMilo. 8D Well, abraços e um beijão.

**Lady Ruth**: Que bom que esta gostando! A idéia é essa mesma. Romance com boas risadas! xD Ah, Shina, das mulheres, é a minha favorita. u.u E ainda vai ter muita briguinha, mas agora Nikos e Helena são passado. Se deu a maior confusão com esse "pequeno" contato, imagina só se eu aprofundasse a coisa? u.u Hehehe, agora quero Milox Shina pra valer mesmo. xD Ai, que bom, e vai ter mais alguns capítulos mesmo. Eu estou me apegando a minha fic, que vc não faz idéia. n.n Espero que esse cap. tenha saído em tempo. Abraços!!

**graziele:** Nha, mandou review de novo! Êeeeeeh! -Moon fazendo festa - Ta todo mundo viciando nesse casal. Num é à toa. São um veneno só. 8D Isso aí, vamos mandar a Saori ver o Apolo (o deus, não o Nikos. Ele é muito lindo. xDDD) Bjocas, grazi. n.n

**Niammar Dalit**: Gostei da sua review. Sincera, soube criticar e elogiar (o que é muito bom. xD) Clichê, eu não achei tanto não, mas talvez... mesmo assim, por ser leve e comédia, ainda salva, num é? u.u Riu? Ah, então ta tudo ótimo! Esse é o propósito da fic. Fazer comédia não é fácil, mas é uma delícia! xDDD E o beijo foi inesperado sim. Coube na situação,e foi sexy. O.o Lemon? Pois é... já prometi, e vai ter mesmo. Mas, você sabe, quero manter a linha de primeira pessoa. Vou me esforçar ao máximo pra esse lemon sair muito bom. Ah, o Mu... ele não é fraco. Ele deve ser um libriano disfarçado de Áries. xDDD (eu sou libriana, sei bem como é. uu) E o Milo, não é questão de tratá-lo como um conquistador. Acontece que CDZ é uma série que não define tão bem assim o perfil psicológico dos personagens, e eu, autora, preciso definir um para a minha fic. Me guiei pelo signo, pela carinha dele (8DD) e também pelo contexto da fic. Mas, mesmo assim, não penso nele como um conquistador. E ainda planejo cenas assim "fofas e inocentes", por assim dizer. Muito obrigado pela review. Opniões são sempre bem vindas. E é legal saber q vc curte lemon. Eles merecem mesmo. xDDDDDDDDD Bjos!

**Dite:** Eu tbm adoro esse casal poison. Puro poison!! O.õ Nha, eu tbm acho, pra que jogar "Ice" quando se pode jogar mais "poison" xP Sem ofender quem curte. Como eu digo, gosto é gosto, e é essa diversidade que faz um fandom. u.u Eh, primeira pessoa é tudo. Mais uma que descobriu que vaiteraMiloversion. Xpppp Obrigado pela review. Eu as adoro! n.n Continua acompanhando, que eu prometo boas risadas, e muito veneno. Heheh. Bj!

**Lune Kuruta:** Nha, Mamãezinha Lune, que saudade das suas reviews! xDDD Verdade não. Milo x Shina, nesse cap. literalmente! Porrada comeu solta! #.# Sim, a Shina é legal. Ela é orgulhosa e meio confusa tbm. É aqui que está a graça dela. E a FORÇA FEMININA! nessa fic é levada muito a sério. xDDD Tirou o terninho na pirraça. É a Shina, né. n.n Ah, pausa pra falar do Nikos: Loirão, alto, olhos azuis... aaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Moon tenta, inutilmente, parar de babar diante de sua própria criação- Mesmo não apreciando os loirões de CDZ (tipo Shaka e Hyoga) eu tenho uma queda (um tombo) pelos loiros. xDDAh, o salto da Shina ficou pra trás, agora quem agiu foi o tênis, e conseguiu ser pior que o salto. O.o Calçados assassinos. Heheheheh Kissus, mamãe!!

* * *

E, depois de muito blábláblá meu (eu sou uma tagarela, gente) eu vou falar mais um pouquinho. o.õ Capítulo 3 no ar! Yeah!! Porradaaaaa! - Moon gosta de ver sangue- Hehe, eu disse que ia ser entre tapas e beijos, num disse? Espero que não se choquem com a violência (já vimos piores por aí. xD) Pessoal, não foi tão fácil fazer cena de luta em primeira pessoa, mas espero de coração que esteja satisfatório. Mesmo! Eu gostei de escrever isso. (Bobagem, estou gostando de escrever todos) Ah, repararam, eu agora comecei a nomear os caps! Isso é muito divertido também. 8D Ah, eu já disse que me apaixonei pelo boneco Rada? Ele é O boneco! #.#

Pra finalizar, como visto nas respostas acima, um aviso: Vai rolar a versão Milo!! Só depois que essa fic estiver completa, é claro. Ora, eu preciso dar ao meu escorpião favorito o direito de resposta. Gente, eu, como representande do melhor signo do Zodíaco (leia-se Libra. xD) tenho que ser imparcial, e mostrar as duas versões. u.u

É só isso. Estou cada vez mais empolgada. Espero que se empolguem comigo, mandando suas reviews!! xDDDDD

Bye!

Moon


	4. Leite

_**Saint Seiya Nããoooo é meu. Se fosse, essa fic não existiria. Que triste. Ela é tão gostosa de fazer. xD Enfim, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation.**_

* * *

Devido a minha maldita consciência ( sim, _maldita,_ pois ela _sempre_ me enfia nas _piores_ roubadas) o "grandioso" Milo de Escorpião está aqui. Desmaiado. _Na minha cama!_

Engraçado, eu já vi essa cena antes...

Ah, claro, quando ele dormiu no elevador. Que espécie de ser dorme num elevador? Ah, esqueçam isso. Estamos falando _dele_, afinal. Ainda mantém o mesmo rostinho de menino. Parece tão... vulnerável. A melhor parte, é que _ele não está roncando_! Lógico. Ele ainda ta inconsciente.

Já tem mais de meia hora que ele está desse jeito. Isso não é bom. _Não é bom_!

Levanto da cadeira que pus ao lado dele, e me aproximo. O pulso está normal, bem como a respiração. Então por que ele não acorda?

Não tem outro jeito...

- Milo... – com meu sussurrar quase inaudível é _óbvio_ que ele não vai ouvir nunca.

O sacudo um pouquinho, e dou um tapinha bem de leve em seu rosto.

- Milo...

Nada. Isso é _péssimo_.

- Milo! – dou outro tapa. Um _pouquinho_ mais _forte_ dessa vez.

Nada. Ah, maravilha! Agora tenho um homem, na minha cama, desacordado, e com marcas vermelhas de dedos (meus dedos) em seu rosto.

- Imbecil. – resmungo – Tudo culpa sua...

Chego perto para encará-lo e, subitamente, ele sorri. "Ora essa..." Ele continua de olhos fechados, alargando, definitivamente, o sorriso descarado. Tanto, que seus dentes brancos são quase um insulto pra mim.

- Achei o tapa desnecessário, amazona.

Grrrr!! O tempo todo ele fingiu! Eu vou trucidar esse infeliz!!

- Eu devia ter te asfixiado com o travesseiro, quando tive a oportunidade. – para minha surpresa, as palavras saem mais mansas do que eu pretendia – Abre os olhos. Já entregou sua farsa idiota.

Ele acata meu pedido, e eu dou de cara com suas esferas safira. Droga. Por que ele tem que ter esses olhos? Não... Por que ele tem que me _olhar _com _esses _olhos?

- Seria mais covarde do que sua atuação na arena.

Eu vou matar esse...esse! Argh! Ele me chamou de covarde! Como ele ousa!

Ok. Chutar suas partes críticas foi um abuso da minha condição feminina. (mas ele também abusou da dele no elevador, que isso fique bem claro) Jogar um tênis em sua cabeça...É. Foi covarde. _Mas que foi um belo tiro, isso foi!_

- Você estava distraído demais _desfilando_ pela arena. Devia ser menos arrogante e mais atencioso.

- Eu não contava que depois daquela _surpresa_, você ia levantar tão rápido.

Como ele diz isso com essa naturalidade toda!? Convencido, isso sim. Acha que tem o melhor beijo do mundo? Hum... Provavelmente, sim. Mas isso eu não admito nem sob _tortura_!

Silêncio.

Ele não pára de me encarar daquele jeito. O maldito ta querendo brincar comigo?

"Perfeito..." – sorrio internamente. Quem disse que eu não posso entrar nessa brincadeira?

Retorno o olhar sugestivo na mesma intensidade. Ou, pelo menos, tento. Acho que não sou tão boa nisso quanto ele, enfim... Sento na minha cama macia. (É. A minha casa é super simples, mas duvido que tenha uma cama no Santuário tão boa quanto a minha!) Chego perto dele. Bem perto... Milo da um sorrisinho. Hah, pervertido... Ele fica a milímetros do meu rosto. Já dá pra sentir o hálito morno que ele tem. Parece estar esperando qualquer sinal para atacar. Esse escorpião.. E eu, logicamente, faço. Aproveito a mecha que caiu em seus olhos e a afasto. Hehe. É agora...

- Shina...

- Ow! Olha só! Um galo enorme na sua cabeça! – exclamo, muito "preocupada" – Não saia daí! Eu já volto! – acabando totalmente com o "clima" eu salto pra fora da cama e escapo pra cozinha.

Hahahahahah! Estou fazendo_ muita_ força pra não cair na gargalhada. A expressão estupefata e abobada de Milo não tem preço. Hunt! Achou que eu ia cair em suas garras de novo, escorpião? Nada disso! Dessa vez, a cobra deu o bote.

Bem, de fato, ele está com um galo na testa. (ele ainda conseguiu virar pra mim, antes de ser atingido) Já que estou aqui na cozinha, não me custa pegar uma bolsa de gelo pra ele. Abro a minha pequena geladeira, alcançando a bolsa no fundo do congelador. Aproveito e abaixo para pegar uma caixa de leite.

Sim. Leite. O que tem? Não venha dizer que é coisa de criança! É um alimento muito bom, isso sim, e rico em cálcio. Amazonas e Cavaleiros _devem_ beber leite.

Logo sinto a presença dele atrás de mim.

- Ah! Da pra mim?

O que esse inseto acabou de dizer? O.O Viro pra trás e acabo me deparando com um par de olhos brilhantes e pidões. O mais bizarro, é que ele perdeu aquela postura sensual e prepotente de quase sempre. Não deixa de ser um olhar de cobiça, mas o desejo é pelo meu... leite. ¬/¬

- Nunca imaginaria que você é um amante de leite. – debocho.

- E você, não? – ele diz simplesmente – Oras, leite é o melhor alimento que existe. É rico em cálcio, bom para os ossos. Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas deviam beber leite.

Uou. Isso foi muito, muito inusitado. Mas, olha só, achei uma coisa que temos em comum.

- Eu também acho isso! – sorrio largamente. Dessa vez é tão espontâneo, que eu mesma estou ficando assustada.

- Com licença.

Ele pega dois copos da pia e serve o leite neles. Não sei o porquê, mas essa visão me agradou...

- Que foi? – ele pergunta confuso.

- Ah, nada não. Segura isso na testa.

Eu pressiono a esquecida bolsa na testa dele. Milo da um gemido despretensioso, devido ao contato do gelo com a pele quente dele. Ai, não faz isso, Milo...

Não. Shina. Foco. Foco. Concentra. Você consegue!

- Aaaah. Isso é bom... – ele faz cara de alívio.

Merda.

- Ahn... leite? – tento retornar ao assunto, para não ter que ouvir gemidos tão... _incentivadores_.

- Ah, claro. – ele sorri – Um brinde a nós!

- Nós?

- Claro. Aparentemente, somos os únicos neste Santuário que reconhecem o valor de um bom copo de leite.

Eu sorrio involuntariamente.

Ah, não consigo entendê-lo. Como ele consegue passar de um homem extremamente arrogante, para essa figura doce, até infantil? Argh.

- Um brinde, então!

Erguemos nossos copos até se encontrarem, produzindo aquele som estalado gostoso, dos vidros se chocando. Bebemos avidamente e sem parar. Ah, posso dizer, sem a menor sombra de dúvida; beber leite nunca foi tão bom!

- Aaaaaaaar – dizemos em uníssono.

Depois de pousar o copo na pia, noto algo _diferente_ em Milo.

- Hahahaha, você está com um bigodinho! – aponto o dito cujo, com um dedo acusador.

- Ow, é mesmo.

Com apenas uma passada de língua, ele limpa todo o leite que sobrou acima de seus lábios.

Ok. Isso foi súbito. E _sexy_.

Acho que ele nem se deu conta disso. Até porque, está rindo da minha cara abertamente.

- Que foi? – simulo indignação.

- Você também está!

Hunt! Isso não é problema.

Com um polegar, limpo o bendito leite. Depois aproveito para chupá-lo, porque não gosto de desperdícios, ainda mais dessa bebida perfeita.

- Viu só? Sem prob...

_Meu Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeus_!

Ele usou velocidade da luz, só pode ser. Nem havia terminado de falar e fui jogada contra a pia. Deu até pra ouvir barulho de coisas quebrando. Esse escorpião vai pagar meus copos. ¬¬ Infelizmente, ou felizmente, não sei, ele parece nem ligar pra isso. Está ocupado demais me segurando firme pela cintura. Seus lábios estão colados nos meus, quase que implorando por passagem...

E como resistir a _isso_?

Em total desistência. Parto meus lábios fracamente, dando uma pequena entrada; o suficiente para a língua, gelada pelo leite, fazer seu caminho dentro da minha boca. Ah. Uma sensação singular, eu posso dizer. Nunca antes experimentada. Começou geladinho e foi esquentado, conforme se movia. E agora está quente, devido à intensidade do beijo. Sim. Milo tem seus (incontáveis) defeitos, mas ele _é_ um homem _extremamente_ intenso. E o pior de tudo, é que eu gosto (muito) disso.

Ao que ele vai fazendo movimentos, ora de vai e volta, ora circulares, ora _não sei o quê_, eu entro na dança, e começo a procurar espaço em sua boca também.

É um lugar maravilhoso. Quente, úmido, e ainda posso sentir um gosto forte de leite ali. Algo doce, que vai bem tanto frio ou quente, sozinho ou acompanhado, no caso, pelo sabor natural da língua dele... Então, eu chupo sua língua, sorvendo o sabor tão querido. A vontade que me da, é de chupar até perder o gosto. E é isso que eu faço. Chupo, demorado, apreciando cada momento. Que eu posso fazer se a língua dele é ótima? E ainda por cima _de leite_?

Ele dá um riso abafado, conforme envolvo sua língua em meus lábios. Ta se divertindo, né? Tudo bem. Eu _também _estou. Tenho que admitir, Milo tornou esse beijo na mais absoluta perfeição. Infelizmente, começo a sentir que o ar está escasso. Mas quem disse que eu quero desgrudar da boca dele?

O beijo vai ficando lento... lento...

E tudo que é bom, _alguma hora_, acaba.

- Uau... – tento esboçar qualquer coisa.

- Só... – ele completa meu _brilhante_ raciocínio.

Nada de palavras. Ainda estamos recuperando o ar. Esse ínfimo tempo me serviu para refletir: Já faz um tempinho que não estamos brigando. Será que ele está deixando de ser aquele insuportável de sempre? Coisa estranha... Já nem o acho mais tão irritante assim. E não é só por causa do beijo...

Depois que as respirações voltam ao normal, e os tic-tacs do meu relógio de parede ( um mini Cronos) sobre-saem, eu decido entrar em ação.

- Acho que devo desculpas pelo... – aponto a testa dele.

Desculpas. Uma palavra raríssima em meu vocabulário. Aliás, nunca pensei que fosse usá-la com Milo. Mas a coisa é estranha desse jeito.

- Tudo bem. Eu também não fui muito legal, desde o início... – ele diz sem jeito, coçando atrás da cabeça.

Muito legal? Hah, você foi insuportável, caro Milo. Entretanto, já que estamos aqui, bem, e unidos pelo _meu _leite, eu aceito suas desculpas.

É tão estranha essa coisa de perdão mútuo. Prefiro ser sempre orgulhosa. Da menos trabalho...

- Ow! – ele leva a mão à cabeça.

- Vem cá – faço ele sentar na cadeira e seguro a bolsa azul em sua cabeça.

- Obrigado, Shina.

Milo de Escorpião me chamando pelo nome, e me agradecendo. Coisa mais... sem _lógica_.

- De nada, Milo.

O olhar dele parece ainda mais azul e limpo, quando se mostra genuinamente afável. Ai... Será que...? _Nããããããããooooooo_! Nem pensar! Não posso estar me apaixonando! Não mesmo!!

**TOC! TOC! TOC!**

- Mas quem será agora?

- Melhor você atender.

Com um suspiro cansado, me dirijo até a porta. Tenho certeza de que meu queixo caiu, muitos metros, quando dei de cara com meu visitante.

- Seiya? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Cheguei há meia hora. Procurei por Marim, e perguntei sobre você. Ela disse que você lutou com o Cavaleiro de escorpião na arena. Você está bem? Ele te machucou? Se ele fez alguma coisa... Ah, eu juro por Atena que enfio Meteoros de Pégaso até na alma daquele infeliz!!

Uuuuh. Coisa louca. O Seiya na minha porta falando assim. E ele não faz idéia de que o dito infeliz está na minha cozinha, me esperando... O Seiya nunca vai mudar. Ele tem essa coisa de proteger todo mundo, com ele, mas, ah, eu não estou pra visitas agora. Mesmo que seja ele.

- Como você vê, Seiya, eu estou bem, e viva. Mas também estou muito cansada e preciso dormir, ok? Vejo você depois. Tchau.

Antes que ele possa retrucar, bato a porta na cara pasma dele.

Nah. Eu não estou cansada. A verdade, é que há um certo cavaleiro (que me beijou) na minha cozinha. Provavelmente, acabando com o que sobrou do meu leite.

Mas, quando chego lá...

- Droga.

Nada de Milo. Apenas a cadeira vazia. Bolsa azul na pia. E o leite na caixa... intocado.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A (To be Continued 8D)

* * *

Oi! Primeiro: reviews. xP

**Lanny Luck**: Heheh. No que depender, você vai demorar a ter pesadelos. xD Ai, que bom que você está curtindo. Eu fico tão empolgada com isso. n.n Se você gostou do beijo do capítulo 3, hehehe, quero só ver o que vai dizer do cap .4 8D Esse eu fiz questão de detalhar. E sim, o último cap. foi pura porrada, puro veneno, então, nesse aqui, eu resolvi acalmar um pouquinho as coisas. Tava precisando de algo mais "fofo". Eu até gostei. Espero que você tbm. Ah, vai me deixar usar a frase!? Valeu mesmo! 8D. To pensando nela como título, ou para o Hentai, ou para o último cap., ainda não decidi. xP Muito obrigado pela review. Ah, que bom que gostou da idéia Versão Milo. Já to começando a pensar em títulos, até. O.ÔContinua acompanhando. Bjos!

**Graziele:** Ah, por mim, você é bem vinda sempre. xD Sim, o golpe da Shina foi maldade. Mas é A Shina, né? Pode-se justificar só por isso. n,n Hehehe, essa música tem mesmo tudo haver com eles. Ah. pode esperar, que vai ter sim. Assim que eu acabar a da Shina, começo a do Milo. Obrigado pela review! Continua

acompanhando. Ainda prometo muita "adrenalina". xD Bjok

**Lilith 06:** Sério? Ai, que bom! Um dos propósitos dessa fic é o humor. É, eu meio que penei para as cenas de luta. Não são difíceis, mas primeira pessoa, é um ângulo diferente para escrever e talz. Sexy, hehehe, adorei a forma como vc descreveu. E sim, o Rada é demaaaais! Hehehe, o Radamanthys nem pensaria, ele mandaria um GREATEST CAUTION!! antes de mais nada. Hehehe, pode aguardar. Acho q não vai se arrepender. Obrigado pelo incentivo. Bjoos!

**Leo no Nina:** Sim! Vai ter a Versão Miluxo! 8D Que bom que gostou da luta. Eu tava tão preocupada com ela. n.n Hehehe, foi mesmo cômico e inusitado o final, mas foi uma saída que eu arranjei para ela ganhar, deixando implícito (ou não xD) que ele era mais forte. Não é favoritismo com o Milo, mas é que, de fato, ele é Cavaleiro de Ouro. Temos que ser fiéis nessa parte, non? u.u Ah, parece até que você adivinhou que ela ia levar ele pra casa. Tava tão na cara assim? xD Heehe, e deu mesmo, Deu beijo de novo! Embora, esse tenha sido bem diferente dos costumeiros super sexys da fic. Deu pra dar uma equilibrada, eu acho. Ah, e pode ter certeza que a versão Milo vai ser bem prepotente mesmo. Por isso que também vai ser cômica. Pra igualar com a Shina. xP Perdão por fazê-la esperar demais por esse cap. Mas, pelo menos, ta aqui. Tomara que esteja curtindo. Brigadasso pela review. Bjoo!

**Tenshiaburame:** Hehehe K.O para o Milo! xD Tênis, é eu quase não uso mais... mas ainda tenho um All Star velhão. Muito amigo. 8D Eu já atirei ele. u.u Que alívio ver que gostaram da luta. Foi a parte que deu maismedo (imagina só o medo do hentai. u.u) Eeeeeeh! FireDoorWay no ar!! Eu vi hj que saiu o 1° capítulo. Daqui a pouco vou mandar a review. Essa fic ta prometendo. to empolgadíssima com ela. Cuida bem da minha Japa e do Saga, hein. Faz ele sofrer com ela! 8D O Rada... pobre Rada. Mas, sabe, eu gosto do Radamanthys. Ainda num sei porquê, ele é mal e prepotente. u.ú Mas eu curto ele pacas. Enfim, obrigado e continua acompanhando. Prometo mais cenas malucas. xD Bjo

**Lune Kuruta:** Mami! (abraça) Minha net ta conspirando contra mim. Num consigo mais entrar no msn. Isso quando ela conecta. T.T Pelo menos dessa vez a página não expirou. u.u Heheheh. Ela é ranzinza. Já to pensando em como fazer o Milo acordar de manhã... xDDD E quem somos nós pra culpá-la? É.. deixa pra lá. xP É. Rada. Po, é uma homenagem. Huahuahauahua. Atena num sabe não. Ainda mais agora que o Seiya chegou no Santuário. Aliás, você viu, ele ferrou tudo nesse capítulo. É, o Mu não bate. Ele é muito fofo pra isso. n.n Carneirinho lilás... Hehehe. Lembrei do "Ursinho Polar". xD

Num é? Eu pensei exatamente isso quando escrevi "MEU boneco". Mas vou deixar isso pra colocar ma fic do Milo. u.u AH, como eu disse antes, é um Alívio saber que a luta foi do agrado. Eu gosto desse tipo de cena, e quis aproveitar ao máximo, sem ficar repetitivo. Xd K.O! Esse Tênis é do Hades (mais do que os saltos altos) É, ótima arma pra matar barata. xD O Rada é pentelho até em forma de boneco. O.o Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. mami. E aguarde a segunda versão...Muahuahauhauhauh. 8DDDDDD Saudades! Bjo da fiota! (abraça mais)

**Luna Polachini:** Contorceu de rir? ótimo! A fic é pra isso mesmo! xD Que bom que está gostando. Eu estou totalmente inspirada com essa fic. xD E eu tbm já sou fã do casal. Continua acompanhando. Prometo risadas, beijos, cenas quentes, e tudo que tem direito. xP Obrigado pelo review. Bjo!!

* * *

Oooooi de novo!

Antes de mais nada, desculpinha. Eu tive uma série de pequenos problemas, desde o PC, até de saúde. Enfim, eu os estou tratando. xD ´Mas eu amo essa fic. E aqui está, com um pouquinho de atraso, o capítulo 4! n.n

Nem sei o que falar sobre ele. Mentira. Hehehe, a parte que eu mais gostei de escrever foi o beijo. Leite. xD Quem diria que esses dois estrelaram comercial da Parmalat quando pequenos? Hehehe. Eu sei que foi viagem, mas foi gostoso de descrever. Fluiu tão fácil. xD Como eu disse em algumas reviews, e como avisei nos capítulos anteriores, eu já planejava uma cena mais "fofa". Se bem que nem assim saiu tão fofo quanto eu esperava. u.u Tipo, que Milo de Escorpião e Shina de Cobra são fortes, venenosos e sexys, estamos carecas de saber. Mas esse lado negro deles, ou branco, porque é leite. 8D, ninguém conhecia. Huahuahauahua. Achei muito legal explorar esse lado infantil. Deu certa leveza na fic. É como eu acho que eles sejam (principalmente o Milo) Só que eles nunca vão mostrar isso, lógico. Funcionou como uma descoberta! Para os dois. Bem, eu acho.

Agora, no final, eu tive que acabar com a paz um pouquinho. E quem melhor pra acabar com a paz? Isso mesmo! O Seiya! Não pensem que ele vai ter peso nisso não. É justamente pra mostrar que a Shina esqueceu dele, que eu o enfiei no finalzinho. Enfim... Hehehe. Não o odeiem mais do que ele já é odiado. O.õ

E agora o pedido básico de todo fim da cap. Reviews! Como eu digo: "O termômetro da fic. xD"

Bjoos

Moon


	5. Que entre A Grilo Falante

_Imaginem esta cena:_

**_Saga: EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! MORRA SEIYA!!_**

**_Seiya: X.X- morto-_**

**_Saori: OMG! You Killed Seiya!_**

**_Shiryu: You Bastard!!_**

**_Moon: 8DDD_**

**Pois é. Cenas como essa não acontecem em CDZ, do contrário, o anime seria meu e não de Masami Kurumada (Obrigado, imoto, por corrigir meu erro. Eu tava bebendo leite mesmo. u.ú). Salve Salve Kurumada! Kurumada! 8D Esta fic é publicada apenas para entrenimento e sem fins lucrativos.**

_É, hoje me inspirei até no Disclaimer! Não se incomodem com a zoeira. xD Agora, vamos ao que interessa. n.n_

* * *

Passei a noite toda quebrando a cabeça, tentando entender porque Milo foi embora tão subitamente. A possibilidade de que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira estúpida me ocorreu, mas logo a dissipei da minha mente. Quero dizer, ele não podia estar mentindo. Não com aquele beijo... Tudo bem, no elevador foi pra me chatear, ou como ele inteligentemente nomeou: "tirar o meu tédio". Na arena, foi vingança (ele tem uma forma _peculiar_ de se vingar, aliás). Mas o desta tarde foi...diferente. Eu enxerguei sinceridade em seu olhar, além de uma vontade genuína nos lábios sabor leite. Não é possível que alguém que goste tanto de leite possa ser tão ardiloso assim. Tipo, somente as pessoas boas gostam de leite...

Ok. Isso foi extremamente bobo e infantil da minha parte, eu sei. _Mas é a verdade_!

Ah. Preciso de um copo de leite...

Vou até a cozinha e tiro a caixa da geladeira. Depois, sirvo o copo (o único que não quebrou) com o resto do leite que Milo deixou pra mim. Tenho que admitir que diante dessa generosidade, o conceito de egoísta desalmado que eu tinha dele sumiu. Essa foi atitude mais gentil e despretensiosa que eu poderia sonhar nele. A última pessoa que foi tão amável comigo foi o Seiya. A diferença, é que pégaso nunca me beijou. E pela primeira vez percebo que essa _sim_ foi a melhor parte. Tudo que senti pelo Seiya foi algo inexistente, platônico; apenas um sentimento qualquer que, por ser o primeiro, eu confundi com amor. Burra. _Burra_. _**Burra.**_ ( e eu nunca mais refiro a minha pessoa com esse _adjetivo_.)

Já com Milo, tudo é tão... fora do comum. Parece ser algo mais completo, maduro, _certo_.

Droga. Agora é oficial. Estou apaixonada por ele.

Com um suspiro cansado, bebo os três dedos de leite em meu copo, bem devagar.

Ah. _Escorpião maldito..._

* * *

- Shina... acorda. _Shina_. Shina! SHINA!!

Hum... pela voz, é a Marim. Será que ela não vê que eu quero continuar dormindo? Aliás, eu quero mais é voltar para meu sonho de um mundo ideal. Nele havia leite e Milo de Escorpião. Ah, e o principal: _nada de Saoris_.

- Me deixa em paz...

Resmungo debaixo das cobertas; cara enfiada no travesseiro. Como essa Marim é insistente!

- Nem pensar! Levanta logo, Shina! Já são dez da manhã!

- Dez da madrugada, você quer dizer. – quando viro para encará-la, sou obrigada a apertar os olhos pela claridade - Hoje é domingo, Marim. Dia sagrado de descanso. E eu estava aqui, apenas obedecendo à vontade dos deuses, descansando. Aí, vem você e estraga tudo.

- Deixa de drama, Shina. Vambora, levanta esse bumbum dessa cama e lava esse rosto. O dia está lindo!

Marim abre um enorme sorriso para tentar me convencer. Ugh! Como alguém pode estar _feliz_ a essa hora da manhã?

- Argh...

Vencida, me arrasto pra fora da cama e caminho (pior do que um zumbi) para o banheiro, e só volto depois de ter os dentes escovados e o rosto mais apresentável (e menos amassado).

- Então, por que veio perturbar tão cedo?

_Com certeza_ a Marim quer saber de alguma coisa, pois teve o trabalho (e a temeridade, devo acrescentar) de me acordar no _meu_ _domingo de_ _descanso_!

- Você sabe, aquela luta entre você e o Escorpião, ontem, lá na arena... – ela tenta fazer um rodeio, mas logo desiste – O que diabos foi aquele beijo?

Sabia... Instantaneamente, eu sorrio sem querer, o que faz ela me encarar assustada.

- Sei lá, Marim. O Milo é meio... _louco_? - isso não é nenhuma mentira, certamente.

- Mas aquilo foi... estranho. Eu quero dizer, vocês estavam quase arrancando as tripas um do outro –_ exageraaaada_ – e aí, de repente, se beijam como um _casal apaixonado!_

Casal apaixonado!! Hahahahaha! Eu não sabia que Marim era comediante! Hum... Será?

- Shina, está acontecendo alguma coisa que você não quer me contar?

_Hum... Existe mesmo a possibilidade de mentir para sua melhor amiga com sucesso?_

- Ok. Eu vou contar tudo do começo...

_A resposta é óbvia: Não._

**...**

E assim fiz. Disse tudo para ela, sem toda aquela _riqueza de detalhes_. Ela não precisa ficar sabendo _dessas _coisas. Depois de muito eu falar, e ela muito ouvir, finalmente, Marim diagnosticou:

- Está apaixonada por ele.

- Num to não!

Tento me defender, inutilmente. Eu já confirmei essa mer...esse _fato_, na noite de ontem. Ela não precisa ficar me lembrando.

- Acredite em mim, Shina, é verdade. Você nem sequer mencionou "Seiya", tirando, é lógico, a parte em que ele te visitou e você o _rejeitou_ para ficar com _Milo_.

- Eu não rejeitei pra ficar com Milo!

- Shina...

- Ta bem. Mas é que aquele escorpião podia estar roubando meu leite! – ainda tento um último argumento.

- Shina... – ela firma ainda mais o tom de aviso.

Ninguém merece. Marim está para mim da mesma forma que o Grilo Falante está para o Pinóquio. Com a notável diferença de que ela é muito mais chata do que o inseto (estou falando de grilos aqui, não de escorpiões_, capisce?_). Aliás, pobre grilo. O apelido "falante" cabe melhor nessa águia do que nele. Mas, o pior de tudo, é que essa minha consciência está sempre certa. Sempre.

- Ta bem. Você venceu.

- E o que você vai fazer a respeito? – ela pergunta imediatamente.

- Não sei... Esquecer que ele existe?

É. Eu gosto dele. Isso é mau. Muuuuuito mau. Entretanto, a verdade é que eu ainda não tinha pensado no "depois". Não! Não pode haver um depois! Zeus sabe o quanto eu sofri por não ser correspondida antes. Eu não vou passar por tudo de novo! Uma coisa é errar. Cometer duas vezes o mesmo erro seria muito "Seiya". E dele eu não quero mais saber mesmo!

- Essa seria, de longe, _a maior de todas as_ _idiotices que todos os idiotas já viram um idiota fazer na história dos idiotas._

- Não precisa exagerar assim.

- Estou falando sério. Por tudo que você me contou, só posso chegar à conclusão de que ele também gosta de você.

- Quem? Milo? Ah, não...

- Antes de mais nada, eu vou te contar uma _grande_ novidade, Shina. – que tom mais sarcástico! – Você não é uma pessoa fácil de lhe dar, amiguinha – acho bom ela parar com o sarcasmo... – Milo deve ter se sentido intimidado por você. Talvez essa seja a razão da hostilidade inicial.

Falou como uma verdadeira terapeuta de casais. Se bem que, este em questão é um pseudo-casal. _Mais_ pseudo do que casal. Enfim...

- E por que ontem ele fugiu? – eu não vou dar o braço a torcer tão facilmente!

- Você é tão forte, que às vezes esquece de usar esse cérebro que Zeus te deu...

- Águia... – meus olhos se estreitam e meu tom engrossa.

- Não está claro? Ciúmes. Espera, vou repetir e pausadamente, para você entender. C-i-ú-m-e-s. Todo o Santuário sabe da sua antiga, e lendária, devo acrescentar, queda pelo meu querido pupilo Seiya. O Milo, habitante do Santuário e , por tabela, conhecedor dessa história, sentiu-se inseguro. Ficou com ciúmes e se mandou. Simples assim.

Diante da cara (e do sorrisão) dela de "_CDF se achando porque acabou de ensinar a fórmula de Einstein para o aluno mais burro da classe_", sou obrigada a explodir numa gargalhada, intencionalmente incontida.

- Você tem os pensamentos mais estranhos, Marim.

Diante do rolar de olhos dela, apenas volto a rir.

Ciúmes... _Impossível_.

* * *

Após todo o interrogatório da Águia (nessas horas, eu tenho pena do Aioria), ela foi embora, e eu finalmente alcancei paz, sossego e... bons sonhos (ou não). Passei a tarde toda praticamente dormindo.

Agora à noite, resolvi que seria perfeito dar uma caminhada na praia. A lua lá fora está tão brilhante e inspiradora... Seria uma blasfêmia aos deuses ficar socada em casa nessa noite linda.

E quando digo que estou inspirada, é porque estou de verdade. Isso se reflete até no meu vestido grego, branco, só até metade das coxas, de um tecido leve e vaporoso, preso por uma espécie de cordinha azulada na cintura. Meus cabelos estão soltos e, nos pés, típicas sandálias trançadas. É estranho, mas, de repente, me deu uma vontade enorme de me sentir _feminina_... E, depois, essa roupinha é tão confortável que parece que estou nua, de tão leve.

Saio de casa e pego uma trilha que vai me deixar direto numa praia, que também é dependência do Santuário. Quando a estreita trilha de terra e folhagens muda para areia cinza, por causa da noite, já consigo avistar o mar, não muito longe. Como essa praia está linda! A água adquiriu um tom azul escuro, contrastando contra o branco das ondas, quebrando com violência. Isso sim é a perfeição. Mares não foram feitos para calmaria. Se não fosse toda essa força, sei lá, acho que perderia a graça.

Desamarro minhas sandálias e piso na areia fofinha, indo na direção do mar. Só fico na beira, molhando os pés e chutando a areia. Nossa, que concha diferente...

**SPLASH!**

Isso foi barulho de gente se jogando na água. Eu conheço um barulho de gente se jogando na água quando ouço um, o que é loucura, pois ela deve estar tão glacial quanto os esquifes de gelo daquele francês de Aquário. Kamus o nome dele. Por sinal, amigo do Mi...

Droga! Tenho que parar de pensar nele. Agora. Isso está de mau a pior. Que droga! _Será que você não aprende, Shina?!_

Movida pela sincera vontade de esquecer Milo, e a óbvia curiosidade de saber quem é o louco que está no mar às onze da noite, eu me escondo por trás de uma grande pedra. _Acho que não vou ser notada daqui_...

Infelizmente, para minha frustração, o mar continua "sendo" mar, e não há mais sinal do tal mergulhador maluco.

Que saco! Nada da certo pra mim! Grrr!!

Porém, quando já ia virar pra sair, caio com tudo, por causa do susto que levei. E que susto!

Há um homem _nu_ emergindo das águas!! Epa, eu conheço aquele cabelo, e o peito amorenado. E é impressão minha ou os olhos _são mesmo_ azuis? O.o

Eu não sei se rio ou choro, diante disso. Quanto mais eu me esforço para não pensar em Milo de Escorpião, mas o mesmo me _surge_ do mar _como veio ao mundo_. Zeus me odeia. Aliás, o ódio deve ser tanto, que ele deve ter conclamado uma reunião no _Olimpo_, para que _todos os deuses_ (incluindo Atena, lógico) me odiassem _junto_ com ele. (1)

Só então reparo na muda de roupas encima dessa mesma pedra em que estou escondida. Sorrio largamente com a idéia que me ocorreu nesse exato momento. Hehehehehe.

Nãããããããaaaaaoooooo. Nem pensar. Não posso fazer isso. O Milo ia me matar se descobrisse! Não que eu esteja com medo dele, afinal, o que é um escorpião? As cobras são muito mais perigosas... É isso que vou mostrar para ele... Não! Mil vezes não! Puxa, eu sou uma amazona de prata, não uma molequinha de dez anos!

Definitivamente, não vou fazer isso. _E ponto final_!

* * *

Hua-hua-Huahuahuahauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauha!! (elevem isso a quantas vezes vocês preferirem)

Milo já saiu da água, pelado (o que é uma visão e _tanto_, se é que me entendem). Mas, por incrível que pareça, a cena é o melhor de tudo: furioso e nada mais. Já percebeu que pegaram toda a sua roupa.. Hehe. Já estou vendo à hora dele perder a cabeça.

- Olha aqui seu engraçadinho, seja lá quem você for. Eu te dou um prazo de dez segundos para que se renda. – _típico dele_ - Do contrário, vou te achar e afogar você, depois de quebrar todos os seus ossos!

Tenho que admitir, esse cavaleiro devia ganhar o prêmio de "Ameaça mais Criativa". Ele é bom nisso...

- UM!

Uh, parece que a contagem começou...

- DOIS!

Engraçado, ele nem liga de esconder suas... partes críticas. Acho que está na hora de devolver (sem que ele perceba, porque sou uma amazona treinada e discreta, obviamente) as roupas dele...

- TRÊS!

... antes que ele tente me matar, ou _qualquer Antares_ do tipo...

- DEZ!

Eeeeeei! Ele roubou!

Ôh-ôh. Eu realmente não contava com essa _trapaça descarada_. Por conta disso, acabei sendo pega no exato momento em que devolvi as roupas à pedra.

- Aí está você, seu palhaço... SHINA?!

A aura assassina dele desvanece, assim, num 'puff!' de fumaça. Ele pára boquiaberto. Hunt! Boquiaberta estou eu, com toda essa _nudez masculina_ a menos de dois metros de mim.

Ele caminha decidido, encurtando cada vez mais a distância entre nós. Seus pés praticamente furando o chão. Claro, porque é areia. Duh! Mas, o elevador, bem, ele furou mesmo... Entretanto, agora ele está furioso, mais do que em todas as outras vezes. E nós todos sabemos o que significa Milo em fúria. É pior do que esse mar atrás da gente. Ele está bufando. Aquela veia na testa dele, visível como nunca; bochechas avermelhadas e, eu podia jurar que vi fumacinhas de raiva emanando dele? O pior de tudo, é que isso é o de menos. Hah, é _só_ um Milo pelado. Estou com muita vergonha, porque acho que ele percebeu que eu olhei seu... item crítico. Ah, Shina, não faça isso! Mas é difícil, quando essa _coisa_ fica exposta assim. Argh.

Todavia, para minha maior surpresa, ele simplesmente passa por mim, pega as roupas, se veste (O que é uma pena. Argh. Eu não disse isso. Não disse isso.) , e depois faz o caminho de volta, sem nem me olhar. Que droga! Fiquei invisível, por acaso?

Eu esperava tudo dele; um xingamento, explosão cósmica, uma Agulha Escarlate!, ou, quem sabe, uma nova bela ameaça de morte? Mas... isso!? Ele simplesmente fingiu que eu não existia. Aaaah, ele num vai embora assim, não!!

- MILO!

Ele continua me ignorando e caminhando. Grrrrr ³³³³!!

- MILO, VOLTE AQUI!!

Então ele pára. Dessa vez, pude sentir algo no ar. Uma seriedade totalmente nova para mim. Ele da meia volta, e caminha em minha direção, novamente. Seu rosto está diferente. Zangado. _Frio_...

- ... diz alguma coisa?

Não me julguem! Eu não estou com medo (vale repetir isso). Mas, Milo sabe intimidar qualquer um quando quer. Estou sendo apenas... humana?

- Ah, você quer que eu diga algo... Por onde quer que eu comece? – já conheço esse tom irônico dele... – Da parte onde você me _usou _para depois correr para os braços do pégaso?

- ...

Por Zeus! Não posso acreditar! Droga de Marim que está sempre certa. Ele sentiu ciúmes ontem, por isso foi embora sem mais nem menos. Mas... que história de usar é essa? Eu não o usei! Ele que me usou, isso sim!

- Olha quem está falando! Você me beijou a força naquele elevador, e depois teve a cara de pau de dizer que era "para aplacar meu tédio", e na arena, quando você se "vingou" de mim! Quem me usou foi você, inseto!

- Eu admito que na arena foi por vingança sim. Eu faria mais mil vezes, porque foi _ótimo_ me vingar de você! – _maldito..._ – Mas, lá no elevador... Não te ocorreu que eu também _queria_ aquilo? – o tom dele abranda de repente.

Epa. _Por essa eu não esperava..._

- E você só fez me provocar, amazona. Arrancou a blusa em pleno elevador...

- Você zombou da minha condição feminina.

- Agüentasse.

_Ai, que ódio³³³³³³³³³³³³! _

- Você me _seqüestrou _e me pôs na _sua_ cama.

- Porque você estava inconsciente? Eu te ajudo e é assim que você agradece? - Um ingrato. É isso que ele é.

- E, não satisfeita, usou o próprio leite pra me seduzir. Chupar o dedo na minha frente foi um golpe muito baixo, amazona. – ele diz categórico.

Hah! Nem vou falar dele "limpando o bigodinho". E eu não uso leite para essas coisas! _Calúnia_!

- E, agora, você aparece aqui no meio da noite e _rouba_ minhas roupas.

- ...

Contra isso, é melhor calar a boca mesmo. Mas, foi tão engraçado! A cara que ele fez foi impagável!

- Sabe, Shina, lá na sua casa, aquele beijo... eu achei que era o que você queria também. Mas acho que eu estava errado, não é mesmo ?Porque foi só o seu _amado_ Seiya aparecer para você me largar.

Peraí, vamos raciocinar. O Milo está mesmo se declarando assim? E admitindo o ciúme?_ Pára o mundo que eu quero descer_!! (2)

- Qual o motivo do sorriso, amazona? – ele ainda está bem zangado.

- Você é um burro.

- QUÊ!!

- Será que você não percebeu? Não existe mais Seiya, desde que você "tirou meu tédio".

É interessante como a expressão dele muda drasticamente: passa de fúria, para zanga, para confusão e termina com um adorável meio sorriso.

- De verdade?

_E ele ainda pergunta?!_

- De verdade. Agora me faz um favor e volte a ficar nu, sim?

Estou surpresa com minha própria ousadia. Talvez seja ele que faz eu me sentir assim... Bem, não importa. É estranho, mas sinto-me leve, em paz. Feliz...

- Hum... Essa é minha garota.

Que perigo. A noite vai ser _looooooooooonga._... !!

**Continua...**

* * *

(1) Reunião de deuses contra a Shina: Foi só eu, ou vocês também acharam essa a pretensão do ano? o.ô

(2) Essa frase é de Yu Yu Hakusho, num é? Do Yusuke, num é? Me ajuda pessoal. Eu num lembro... x.x

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Lady Ruth :** Leite é bom pra veneno? xD Dessa eu não sabia... Legal! Bom pra esses dois. Muito obrigado pela fortalecida que você dá nas reviews. Juro. É muito importante. É, eu querendo fazer uma cena fofa, acabou saindo um beijo mega-sexy. Hehehehe. Esses dois... espere então um hentai mega-sexy. Vou me esforçar! Siiiim. Vai rolar muitos comentários. rsrsrsrsr. Acho que o pessoal gostou da cena do Seiya tomando "portada" na cara. xP. Pobre Miluxo, mas agora já ta tudo bem. n.n Espero q não tenha saído muito tarde essa fic. E sim, estou melhorando. Até que enfim! o.ô Obrigado pela força. Hehehe. Eu sempre digo: fic tem pra todo gosto. O meu, em especial é hetero, né? Se for hentai, melhor ainda! xDDDD Um big Beijo!

**Lannyluck:** Oi, menina! Espero que a ansiedade passe. Até pq, esse casal me fez viciar. Já to louca pra fazer os proximos caps. e começar novas fics deles. Ah, que tudo dê certo! n.n Hehehehe, ta certo, a Shina é boa com as palavras, mas haja imaginação (e pensamentos pervos) pra descrever beijo. Eu adoro!! Tento fazer o mais real possível, e com bastaaaante detalhe. 8DDD Com certeza, você num é a única que gostaria de prová-la. Competição comn 8127489721937749237 de fãs do Milo. 8D Sim, o Seiya estragou tudo. Mas calma, a partir de agora, TUDO vai dar certo. xDD Viu só? O Milo votooou e como veio ao mundo. Hehehehe. Eu andei como pensamentos bem pervos pra fazer esse cap. É o aquecimento para o hentai. xDDD Espero que curta esse cap. da "Marim Falante" Hehehehe. Muito obrigada pela review. Bjoss!!

**Carol Coldibelli:** Mana querida do meu coração! Acho que esqueci de avisar. Talvez seja uma boa idéia botar o aviso no nick do msn. n.n Hehehehehe, o Rada é O boneco. O melhor saco de pancadas do homem. xD Mas, eu gosto do Radamanthys. Sabe-se lá porque. Hehehe. Mesmpo depois da agressão, acredito que o Milo ainda vá ter filhos, sim. n.n Nova pausa para falar do Nikos: O homem é perfeeeeeeitoooooooooooo! Um deus grego, quase literalmente. (seria se ele fosse o Apolo. x.x) Pobre Seiya, tão odiado... Pq será? O.o Sim, o escorpião morreu de ciúmes. Vc tava certa. xDD Pois é. A Shina tbm sabe ser altruísta, quando movida pela culpa. Não posso culpá-la... E sim, eles gostam de leite. Isso é muito lindo, não zoe! Huahauhauhauhau! # imaginando Milo na propaganda da Parmalat quando pititico.# Ah, será que foi mesmo cara de pau? Pensa, mana, ela gosta de leite e do beijo dele. Essas coisas são inevitáveis... rsrsrs. Adorei seu pitaco!! Pode dar ele sempre! Bjoooooo!!

**Lysley Almada2:** Hehehe. Agora nós já fomos apresentadas. xDDD Sim, ele é convencido. Não que a Shina não seja, também... Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Continua opinando, que eu amo isso! Ah, pode dexar que já pus sua fic nos meus favoritos. Vou começar a ler assim que eu tiver tempo. Tempo TeMPO. tempo... Aaaaah. Preciso de tanto tempo. T.T Muito obrigado pela review. Um beijão!

**Graziele:** Olha, finalmente tbm conheci vc! Foi um prazer. n.n 8D Até parece que vc me enche o saco. Hahaha. Se todos leitores enchessem o saco como vc... xD Hhahah, meu negócio é leite com Nescau, ou Tody. Do normal, só tomo desnatado. (É. Eu sou estranha. u.u) Que bom que gostou da cena. Espero que esse cap. também esteja no gosto. Continua enchendo o meu saco. O.o Heheheh. Bjãaaooo!

**Leo no Nina:** Oie! Siiiiim! Já pensou um coemrcial desses? #.# É, realmente o capítulo se tornou uma pequena jornada do conhecimento, para ambos. Isso é bom. Uma pequena trégua vai bem. Mas nesse capítulo já brigaram de novo. Pelo menos já fizeram as pazes, e tudo foi esclarecido. xDD Tinha que ser o Seiya!! Eu não imaginei que o pobre pegaso seria tão criticado # começa a assobiar e apontar o céu - insira aqui nuvens e auréola em cima da cabeça- # Heheheheh. Pois é, o Milo se precipitou e deu nisso. Mas agora está tudo bem. n.n Tomara que esse capítulo tenha saciado a sua curiosidade e aumentado para o próximo. 8D Bjinhos!

**Tenshiaburame:** Huahuahau. Isso já aconteceu comigo. Só que meu tênis simplesmente voou do meu pé, e não parou em nenhum telhado. o.Ô. Leite é O alimento! Vamos espalhar essa campanha nas fictions. o,o. Ah, gosta do Rada? Então, você me entende! xP Comigo já foi diferente. Eu via CDZ desde pequena,e o primeiro que eu gamei foi o Shiryu. Tsc. Sempre tive fraco por cabelos enormes e tatuagem. xDDD (errada desde pequena u.u) Bem, mas o Seiya já foi embora, e é passado. (palavras da própria Shina) Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.! E to na expectativa pra ver minha Japa e o Saga na tua fic. xD Brigado pelo apoio. Bjooo!

**Lune Polachini:** Oi! Se prometo! Pode deixar. O próximo cap vai ser o Hentai. Já to começando a arranjar a inspiração. Eu to me cobrando muito pra que ele saia ótimo! Até eu to querendo esse próximno cap. 8D Muito obrigado pelo elogio e a força. Vou me esforçar sempre! Espero que tenha curtido esse cap. Bjoca!

**Lilith 06:** Pois é. Um simples leite. O que dois seres como Milo e Shina não fazem, não é mesmo? u.u Sim. Estou sempre atrás do humor. Tipo, minhas primeiras fics aqui no site eram puro nonsense. Eu ainda escrevo o nonsense. É a minha raiz, pode-se dizer. Mas passei a variar mais, até cair nessas comédias românticas. Se bem que esse capítulo acho que exagerei na comédia. Não sei. Isso é vc quem diz. 8D Bem, o Escorpião reapareceu, pelado pelado nu com a mão no bolso! Zuera. Hehehe. Um encontro na praia. Uma discussão básica, ou não tão básica assim. Nada é básico com esses dois, né? xD É isso. Espero que tenha curtido este capítulo. Continua acompanhando, que o próximo é hentai. Meldels, estou "comprando" minhas leitoras com esse hentai tão prometido. Eu num presto. O.ô Heheheh. Acho que é só por enquanto. Muito obrigado! Estou super feliz com as reviews e o reconhecimento! Bjoos!

* * *

Olááááá! (Sim. Hoje estou empolgadíssima)

Vou começar a falar deste capítulo, porque é meu normal dar pitaco no que eu mesma escrevo. o.õ Bem, hoje o destaque vai para "Marim Falante" . A amiga. A mala. A voz da consicência. Enfim. Chamem como quiserem. xD Não é à toa o título deste capítulo. n.n O comecinho foi de pura reflexão. Shina finalmente se dá conta que gosta mesmo do nosso querido Escorpião. Mas, nós a conhecemos bem, e sabemos que ela não admitiria isso nem sob tortura. Está aí a importância da melhor amiga! Precisou a Marim enfiar na cabeça dela pra ela entender. o,o. Agora, uma das minhas preocupações foi essa transição "Amor platônico pelo Seiya, amor de verdade pelo Milo" Tentei ao máximo jogar com as palavras para a coisa fluir naturalmente. xD Tipo, eu queria que a coisa acontecesse sem que ela percebesse. Quando deu conta, foi algo... novo. Sei lá. Algo do gênero. u.õ Espero que tenha conseguido passar a mensagem, com humor.

Agora, uma honrosa menção ao Milo: Surgindo do mar... nu. Ok. Talvez eu tenha exagerado, mas estou satisfeita. Ah, eu pensei: " as leitoras querem ele de volta... por que não?" Então, foi assim. Dei sumiço no escorpião, mas quando apareceu... Hehehehe. Essa eu deixo pra vocês comentarem. 8D

Sem contar as ameaças criativas dele. Essa inspiração vem totalmente do próprio anime. Renda-se ou morra! xDD Só aproveitei para deixar a fala, que já é dele mesmo, mais cômica. n.n

Para finalizar, como vcs perceberam, lá veeeem o Hentai. Ops! O cap. 6! Pois éééé... Chegamos ao tal momento crucial que eu venho falando desde os primeiros caps. Podem crer que eu vou me esforçar como nunca. Eu já disse nas reviews, quero muito fazer esse próximo cap. Fiquem tranquilas, não vai demorar um milênio pra sair. Essa fic ta no embalo! 8D Mas, hentai requer concentração e inspiração. Pelo menos os meus. o.õ

Acho que é só (!?) isso pessoal. Divirtam-se com este capítulo, e aguardem os próximos. A fic ta praticamente na reta final.

Muito obrigado pela forçam elogios, sugestões, críticas. Tudo isso é muito bom. Conto com vcs neste também! n;n

Bjo Grande

Moon


	6. Sex on The Beach

**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Esse anime/manga é de Masami Kurumada (K-u-r-u-m-a-d-a) Eu nunca mais vou cometer o erro dos nomes! òó**

* * *

É. Isso aí. Aqui estou eu, nessa praia _deserta_, nessa noite _linda_ e, com o homem mais sexy do _planeta_ à minha frente. Vestido, infelizmente. Mas, isso também é questão de tempo... Falando assim, deve parecer que eu sou a rainha da experiência. Haha. Ledo engano de vocês...

Mas, a melhor parte: ele me deseja tanto quanto eu o desejo. E tenho certeza do que digo, afinal, Milo não consegue mais esconder a carinha de safado. Menino sincero. Ponto pra ele.

Ele sai de onde estava vindo na minha direção. Que olhar predador esse dele...

Eu não estou nervosa. Isso é _lógico_. Por que eu estaria nervosa, hein?

Mesmo assim, cerro os olhos, devagar, respirando o ar salubre da praia, profundamente. Aaaah, que gostoso...

Quando abro meus olhos, na mesma lentidão, acabo dando um passo incerto para trás. Ora, eu não esperava que a primeira coisa que veria, seriam os olhos azuis de Milo cravados nos meus. Tão intensos... Como o mar. Agora, eles vão adquirindo a tonalidade escurecida dessas águas revoltas ao fundo.

- Nervosa? – ele não esconde o tom divertido.

Hah! Está brincando! Nervosa, eu? De onde ele tirou isso mesmo? o,o

- Não.. – nem por um segundo, ele deixa de me encarar.

- ...mentirosa.

Com essa simples palavra, pude sentir o ar morno que seus lábios soltaram, aquecendo os meus. Seu próximo passo, foi segurar meus dois braços, num aperto beirando o possessivo. Será que ele acha que vou fugir? Acho que ele também tem suas inseguranças, afinal...

Então. Acontece. Novamente. Perfeito. Como só ele sabe fazer... Milo é uma pessoa que pode ser descrita pelo beijo: único, poderoso e viciante.

Óh, Zeus! Viciada em Milo? Estou perdida...

Os lábios estão meio frios e há um leve salgado neles. Um gosto de mar... Enquanto ele vai deslizando para dentro de minha boca, aproveito para captar todo seu sabor. Além disso, é praticamente impossível ignorar as ondas quebrando atrás de nós. Tão poderosas... Sigo o compasso do mar, também reclamando meu espaço na boca dele. Será que até _aqui_ entraremos em guerra? Hah, que venha então. _Vou vencer mesmo_.

Minhas mãos ainda estão enterradas no cabelo molhado e, agora, embaraçado, dele. Não consigo tirá-las dali. É uma sensação tão boa, como... enterrar os pés na areia, na beira do mar, e esperar as ondas virem, tirarem a areia, para depois você enterra-los novamente. Milo, ao que parece, já é mais de corpo e menos de cabelos: ele começou pegando em meus braços, depois os dedinhos atrevidos e curiosos (mais atrevidos do que curiosos) viajaram por minhas costas. E, lá estão até presente momento. Isso é muito bom, mas nem tanto, por que a cada "vai e volta" que ele traça com os dedos gelados nelas, eu arrepio, consideravelmente. ( nas primeiras vezes, julguei que fosse o vento. Ah, ledo engano...) Isso é maldade. Vai mesmo, Milo... Qualquer hora eu me _vingo_...

Dou conta de que o beijo está realmente longo quando, de fato, o ar começa a ficar escasso. Sem largá-lo, eu descolo meus lábios dos dele, já sentindo saudade. Argh. Um exagero, eu sei. Mas é verdade! Ai, eu sou uma boba (eu venho me "elogiando" demais, ultimamente. Tenho que parar com isso.) Eu nem sei porque estou sorrindo. Mentira. Eu sei, Milo sabe, até vocês sabem. Só não gosto de admitir.

Ah! Esse beijo está empatando com o de ontem à tarde. Se bem que, _algo me diz _que terão muitos outros, para que eu fique eternamente em dúvida. Eu mereço...

Milo se afasta um pouco, e só começo a entender suas intenções ao ver a camisa sendo puxada para cima. Céus. Mesmo no frescor dessa praia, ta dando um calor... O tecido está molhado por causa do mergulho anterior, marcando bem todos os gominhos abdominais que vi naquele elevador. Só de pensar que tudo começou naquele cubículo... A visão fica ainda melhor, mas é uma tortura lenta. À medida que a roupa sobe, mais a pele morena é revelada... Hum...

Subindo... Subindo... Subindo... **PAROU?!**

- Droga – é tudo que ele diz.

A vontade que eu tenho é de rolar aqui nesse chão e rir até amanhã. Não é que ele ficou preso na camisa? Acontece que a roupa já tava justa e o cabelo molhado dele... não ajudou. Agora, o tecido escuro lhe cobriu os olhos, deixando apenas a proeminência de seu nariz grego e a boca carnuda de fora... Hum...

Não resisto e tasco um beijo no indefeso (!?) Milo, puxando o lábio inferior com meus dentes.

- Vai, judia mesmo, Shina.

Eu não sabia que irritar Milo podia me dar tanto prazer assim. Ah, eu falei em vingança, não falei?

- Vou te ajudar.

E paro. E admiro essa coisa perfeita que é ele. Até quando não quer, ele é sexy.

- Shina... – o tom dele não é de "por favor", mas de "é bom fazer o que disse, agora, ou vai se arrepender depois..."

_Eu já disse como é doce a vingança_?

Não resisto e vou à captura de novo beijo, porém, desta vez, Milo não quer retribuir. Hah! Ele não está em condições de fazer exigências...

- Só te liberto, se você me beijar.

- Mal começamos, e já está fazendo ameaças? – ele abre um meio sorriso.

- Isso mesmo. – digo categórica.

- Vou fazer você se arrepender disso... – esse Escorpião está ladrando demais. Para meu azar, ao contrário do dito popular, este aqui ladra _e_ morde.

Começo a percorrer as linhas da boca bem desenhada, com meu polegar, que acaba sendo "capturado" pelos lábios habilidosos que, óh Zeus, ele tem. Eu fico apenas aqui, de espectadora, pra ver o que ele pretende?... Uou. Não devia ter perguntado. Ele beija a pontinha, depois contorna toda a extensão de meu pobre (e sortudo) polegar com a língua, para finalmente envolve-lo. _Uooooou_. Por _todos os deuses_, se ele fez tudo isso com um simples polegar, imagina com... Óh!!

_Mais do que depressa_, eu o ajudo a sair da camisa e depois jogo ela _longe_.

- Boa garota.

Eu sei que sou uma mulher, de maior, vacinada, ah, e amazona de prata. Mas, não sei por que, eu gosto quando ele me chama de "garota".

Milo, que parece querer otimizar o tempo perdido, já começou a puxar a cordinha do meu vestido. Bem, será rápido, se ele for bom em desfazer nós...

**Vush!**

O.O É. Ele é rápido mesmo. Tanto, que, quando a cordinha já estava na mão dele, o vestido, que é folgadinho, já deslizava para baixo. Senti de imediato uma corrente de ar bater contra todo o meu corpo desprotegido. Dessa vez estou sem meu sutiã. O arrepio foi inevitável, assim como a cara que ele está fazendo...

Acho que isso é bom? Parece que ele aprecia o que vê...

- Você é muito linda...!

Ah. Agora sim eu fui às nuvens. Toda mulher gosta de ouvir algo do tipo. Particularmente eu, que recebo, pela primeira vez, um elogio assim, tão espontâneo e lascivo...

Eu o enlaço pelo pescoço, e imediatamente deposito meus lábios ali. Sei lá, de repente a idéia de limpar todas as gotículas salgadas, com a boca, me pareceu extremamente convidativa. Fiz isso e também pude sentir, ao longe, um aroma amadeirado. Provavelmente, ele deve ter usado um perfume antes de cair na água. Milo também afundou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Deu para sentir a pontinha gelada do nariz, e depois o quente do ar vindo dele. Ele deve ter gostado do cheiro. Depois disso, ele deposita um beijo carinhoso ali. Sim. Posso dizer que é carinhoso só pelo cuidado que ele teve. Ah...

Agora, já estou deitada, com ele por cima de mim. Mas quando que ele fez isso mesmo, e eu não percebi? Deixa pra lá, talvez esses cavaleiros de ouro usem a velocidade da luz para _outras coisas_, além de batalhas. A sensação da areia contra as minhas costas nuas é... estranha. Não é ruim, pelo contrário, da uma _agonia gostosa_, aquele monte de grãozinhos ásperos na sua pele... E nem pensem em fazer as caras que eu sei que estão fazendo. Eu não sou maluca! Contrastando com a textura da areia, eu tenho a maciez dos lábios de Milo, que, por um segundo, _encostaram sem encostar_ no pé do meu ouvido. Foi mais um leve roçar... Ai...

_Como_ um toque tão sutil pode ter tamanho efeito em mim? A língua úmida dele traça todos os contornos da minha orelha; brinca com o lóbulo. Hum... Isso vai longe... Enquanto isso, minhas mãos, muito persistentes, estão tendo um trabalhão para percorrer toda a extensão das costas dele. Largas e rijas como a própria armadura sagrada. Talvez seja exagero essa comparação, mas, que se dane! Porque ao primeiro contato, foi exatamente isso que eu pensei. E eu já disse o quanto eu gosto dessa parte da anatomia masculina em particular? Não existe nada melhor (existe, mas é para enfatizar) do que as costas; principalmente essas que o Milo tem. Eu não pude, exatamente, _ver, _até agora, mas, consigo _sentir_ as formas dos ossos e dos músculos quando ele se mexe, e são perfeitos.

Meus dedos são obrigados a pararem em sua contemplação, pois senti um arrepio violento, quando a pele da minha orelha (que, penso eu, deve estar _bem_ vermelha) foi puxada, de maneira torturantemente lenta, pelos dentes de Milo. Delicado, porém convincente. _Muito _convincente. Ele começa a descer seus beijos, entre algumas respirações incontidas, para a linha do meu colo. E, eu, acabei de descobrir que ele tem duas "covinhas", acima do bumbum. Eu, que sempre gostei dessas covinhas no rosto, agora descubro um par delas bem aqui. Repito, Zeus, por que você bota no mundo pessoas como esse Escorpião?

- Aaah – é meu fraco eco.

Agora sim, Milo abre aquele sorrisão para mim, ao apalpar, com as duas mãos, os meus seios. Bom, o que dizer, a natureza me foi generosa nessa parte, e acho que ele está bem feliz de ter mãos grandes, para poder englobá-los de uma só vez. Mas o que mais me intriga é: O que homens (em geral, não só Milo) vêem nisso? São só... seios. o,o Ele os massageia sem parar, dando atenção aos botões, que, ai que vergonha, já estão rijos desde que eu o vi saindo da água. Não me culpem. Vocês não ficariam _alegres_ em ver um belo espécime masculino, muito abençoado pelos deuses (nesse mal sentido mesmo), saindo todo molhado da água? Argh.

De repente, perco a visão do rosto dele, mas acabo sendo presenteada com seus lábios em meus seios. Ah... Isso tudo é muito novo pra mim, de verdade. Eu não imaginava que seria tão _bom_. Algo me diz, também, que a coisa só tende a piorar (melhorar, como queiram). Consigo pegar claramente os círculos sendo traçados com a língua. Alguns são super rápidos, outros são incrivelmente demorados. Ah, escorpião maldito... Gosta de me ver _sofrer_. Mas eu acho que também gosto disso, fazer o que, e, óh, Zeus, como ele bom...

Ação e reação. Ele deu uma mordiscada indiscriminada no bico, e eu o arranhei nas costas. Puro reflexo. Se ele for nadar depois, vai arder. Espero que não tenha sangrado. Não estou preocupada, que sofra também! Mas eu conheço os estragos que a minha unha pode fazer...

Depois de muito me torturar. Isso mesmo, torturar. O Escorpião se compadece de mim, e volta para um novo beijo _daqueles_. Desta vez, sou eu quem decide parti-lo, ao seguir para a orelha dele. Será, que ele também é tão sensível como eu sou? Uma lambida, e uma mordida, vão me responder isso.

- Hum...

_Hehe. Ele é sim... _

E que gemidinho ele tem... Concentra. Shina. Concentra.

Com uma mão de cada lado, agrego todo o espaço do peito aberto e musculoso dele. Isso me lembra o dia do elevador. Credo. Tudo me lembra o dia do elevador! Òó. Passeio com as mãos e vou deixando marcas de unhas pelo caminho. Às vezes, a coisa nem é intencional. Que culpa tenho eu, se elas são grandes e afiadas? Ele que suporte! Ah, é realmente uma rocha, a olhos (e mãos e unhas) vistos.

Já que a vontade de beijar essa "rocha" é muito grande, logo sucumbo a ela, e tento marcar todo o tórax com meus lábios. Por ser muito grande e cheia de definições, essa vai ser uma tarefa _trabalhosa_, o que pra mim está ótimo. Eu gosto de desafios, e sou uma pessoa muito _esforçada_. Milo? Ah, ele está aqui, muito ocupado _mapeando_ as minhas costas. Até aí, tudo bem. A coisa, é que eu arrepio e fico tensa toda vez que ele faz isso. É óbvio que ele notou, e fica fazendo, sem parar, só pra poder mexer comigo. _Já que é assim que ele brinca..._

- Ah...

Ele geme, de novo, porque eu mordisquei o mamilo dele, sem avisos, logicamente. Aliás, já está mais do que na hora dele se livrar da calça largada que ainda está usando. Notando as minhas tentativas (todas falhas) de arrancar a roupa, ele resolve me ajudar. Meio desajeitado (a pressa é inimiga da perfeição, ah, que ditado idiota...) ele também a joga longe. Deve estar junto com a camisa...

Minhas conjecturas sobre _provérbios sábios_, ou não ( francamente, só eu pra pensar nisso, _nessas_ horas...) são interrompidos bruscamente. Ar... Ainda estou sentindo a língua rápida dele, que fez um movimento único, linha reta, do vale entre meus seios, até o baixo ventre. _Que aflição_...

O melhor a fazer é tentar relaxar, certo? Ah, como se isso fosse fácil. Deito a cabeça na areia e, simplesmente, passo a encarar o céu. Está particularmente azul, e lotado de estrelas... óh-óh... Consigo ouvir um riso abafado dele, bem na hora que arqueei minhas costas e soltei um gemido rouco, em resposta à suas carícias. Todavia, Milo de Escorpião é um ser insaciável. Nesse exato momento, ele está brincando de tirar a minha calcinha... com os dentes. Cada vez mais, eu fico surpresa com as coisas que ele pode fazer com os lábios. Eu hein! _Pareceu que nasceu sabendo..._

De repente, a minha última peça íntima se vai, de vez. Ele traçou os caminhos que chegam à minha feminilidade com a língua entendida dele. Hum... Chegou... Eu confesso que fiquei meio aterrorizada com a idéia, mas ele faz com tanto cuidado, que se eu reclamasse _disso _poderiam me internar numa clínica psiquiátrica, alegando insanidade. É bom, quente... no começo senti a pontinha da língua, depois, ela passou a se movimentar bem mais, ainda num ritmo lento. Indo e voltando... indo e voltando... nunca saindo... Subitamente (talvez nem tanto assim) o ritmo acelera. _Uma deliciosa massagem_...

Quando a "coisa" vira algo mais "sério", fica meio que impossível controlar todos os gemidos e palavras desconhecidas (para mim, para ele, para qualquer ser _pensante_) que se despedem de minha boca. Tudo a minha volta está tão... fora do lugar. Úmido, nublado, sem nitidez... Até as estrelas nesse teto celeste, parecem uns... _borrões_. A brisa noturna torna-se mais gélida. Mas, talvez, a culpa não seja da natureza, mas, do contraste com meu corpo febril. Eu nunca podia imaginar que ele era capaz... _disso_! Uau. Muito, muito capaz...

Para meu alívio, ou desespero (nem sei mais o que dizer), os lábios dele vão deixando a minha entrada e, agora, já posso ver o rosto dele novamente. Está tão corado. Ele fica lindo assim. A expressão parece meio... avoada. Como se tivesse bebido demais, ou sei lá. Só sei que eu nunca o havia visto de um jeito tão "pervertido" antes.

Ele sobe por cima de mim, de novo, e me assalta num beijo cheio de urgência, que chegou até me deixar surpresa. Nesse momento, senti duas coisas: O gosto da minha própria excitação, impregnada nos lábios dele. E o pulsionar da excitação dele, rija contra meu ventre. Foi um recado simples e bem mandado. E eu não estou nervosa!!

Quando nossos lábios são separados, fica incrivelmente visível nos olhos escurecidos de Milo o quanto ele me deseja.

**Pois é. Estou me sentindo a mulher mais feliz do mundo!**

- Eu quero você, Shina...

**Correção: Estou me sentindo a mulher mais feliz do mundo, duas vezes!!**

**- **Eu também quero você.

Eu realmente não disse isso em simples retribuição ao que ele disse primeiro. Eu o quero. Muito. Já. É a mais pura verdade. Incrível como as coisas são: há dias atrás, eu o odiava. Respirar o mesmo ar que ele já me deixava de mau humor, agora, eu _preciso_ dele. (e nunca digam isso a ninguém, ouviram?!)

Então, sinto aquele toque, da ponta do sexo dele na cavidade do meu. _Chegou à hora, Shina_. E eu estou nervosa, sim, droga! Eu não sou uma completa idiota, sei muito bem como a "coisa" funciona. Só não tenho a tal da _experiência_. Pela primeira vez, sinto falta dela...

Meu corpo acaba contraindo num primeiro reflexo inevitável.

- Shina

- Hum?

- Confia em mim.

É só o que ele diz. A sinceridade marcada naquele brilho dos olhos dele. Foi o suficiente. Parece que ele adivinhou que eu não quero (e não preciso) de um monte de explicações ou declarações, ou seja lá o que for para me acalmar. Só porque é (ainda) desconhecido, não quer dizer que eu não vá encarar. "Confia em mim" foi uma demonstração prática de cumplicidade que, incrível, parece crescer entre nós. Foi... a frase mágica.

Quando digo "mágica", não é exagero. Como que desencantado, meu corpo relaxa, e permito a invasão.

Dói, não posso mentir. Dói até um pouco mais do que eu esperava... Uma lágrima forçou-se a rolar de um dos meus olhos, mas não a senti chegando até o fim do meu rosto, pois Milo fez questão de pará-la com seus lábios. Nossa. Mais que gesto carinhoso, gentil,... puro? (??) Eu, realmente, não conhecia esse lado concernido dele.

Depois da dor, já sinto de verdade ele dentro de mim, cada vez mais.É como abrigar um _ser_ _vivo_. Bem vivo e com muita saúde, diga-se de passagem. E, ele, não quer me machucar, posso sentir isso. Está controlando a si próprio para que eu sinta prazer, e ... é... óh..._yeah_...

Eu já não posso mais dizer a quanto tempo ele está se movimentando dentro de mim, porque já perdi essa noção de tempo. Talvez segundos, minutos ( ele é bom no que faz, inegavelmente). Minha única referência passou a ser os olhos dele. Nem sei se é _mesmo _referência, pois estou cada vez mais perdida neles. Parece um mar infinito e, neste em questão, eu mergulho com o maior prazer.

A essa altura, estou perfeitamente envolvida. Estamos, aliás. É como dançar. Há um corpo encaixado no seu, e você balança, e balança... Até que o balançar transforma-se em saltos. O ritmo é outro. Deixou a cadência para entrar em algo sem muita coordenação. No início, podia até ser, mas, agora, tudo perdeu a ordem, o sentido. Você pressentiu, agora você comprova, que ele vai cada vez mais rápido, forte, fundo... E como isso é... bom!

Milo já está com o rosto banhado em suor, mais corado do que antes. Eu já não ouço mais meus gemidos, embora saiba que estou preenchendo essa imensidão de praia com eles, já faz algum tempo. Ele também se mantém focado em meus olhos, mas precisou, além disso, pegar ambos meus seios nas mãos e aperta-los. Aaah... Mordo, pela enésima vez, meus lábios. Não sei se é para conter a voz. Sinceramente, nem estou ligando pra isso. Só sei que, mordo. Talvez seja uma reação do meu corpo, quando ele me toca assim. Ah. Quanta força! Que poder, isso sim! É ele, ou sou eu? Parece que a praia ta girando... Tudo está tão... forte... rápido... forte... rápido...

_**Não... consigo...mais... pensar...!!**_

Na última investida, somos nós dois que erguemos as vozes, para um sincronizado berro, _terrivelmente_ rouco. Uau. O que mais dizer? Ah, sim. Orgasmo. Ápice do prazer. Êxtase. Sexo do bom, e por aí vai...

Um beijo lânguido e depois um Milo desabando do meu lado.

Não sei o porquê, mas, eu me sinto tão... grata. Ele realmente soube fazer disso uma experiência inesquecível para mim. Começou tão tranqüilo, e depois que me viu envolvida foi tão forte como uma atividade vulcânica! _Óh, meu Zeus, Milo de Escorpião é o rei do sexo!!_

Ele segura em meu queixo e sela meus lábios, mais uma vez, sem imprimir a menor força. Tenho que dizer, eu não sabia que sexo podia cansar tanto um ser humano...

Milo pega suas mãos nas minhas. Há um bonito contraste da minha pele branca com a morena dele, e de noite, elas ficam meio... cinza.

Nada dizemos. Para que palavras, depois desse ato tão esclarecedor? Apenas volto a fitar os céus. Óh. Parece que, finalmente, as estrelas voltaram para seus lugares. E que sono me deu, agora...

- A noite está linda mesmo, não é, Milo?

Ele me responde... com um ronco. ¬¬

Acabo sorrindo sem querer. Essa expressão dele parece a de um menino feliz. Talvez, num lugar escuro e desconhecido para todos, seja essa a face que ele esconde...

Ah. Mas pensar nessas coisas agora vai me deixar mais cansada do que já estou. Meus olhos já estão fechando sem eu "dar a ordem". Recosto minha cabeça no peito largo e acolhedor dele. Instantaneamente, os braços fortes me envolvem, mas ele já está dormindo.

_Sonhe comigo, Milo..._

**Continua... (falar baixinho, para não acordar esses dois. u.u)**

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**Graziele:** Pode vir sempre, menina. A casa (a fic) é sua! xD É, no final, os bonzinhos tomam leite. A Shina, então, é boazinha. n.n Nem tanto, pq ela roubou as roupas do Milo. Quem somos nós para culpá-la? A tentação é demasiadamente grande. xDDD Bem, esse cap. foi o hentai. Espero que tenha curtido. Brigado pelo seu apoio. Bjooos!!

**Virgo Nyah:** E num é, imoto? Errei! Tava com Naruto na cabeça e muito leite no estômago, mas já me corrigi. u.u Eles se acertaram, relativamente rápido. Pões na ponta do lápis, imoto. Esses dois protagonizaram discussões homéricas, e depois do empurrão da Marim, a coisa tinha que andar! xD Milo nu é uma visão dos deuses. baba³³³³ Concordo em gênero, numero e grau com você.. ÉÉÉÉÉ! Vou fazer a campanha: PELA LIBERTAÇÃO DOS CABELUDOS TATUADOS NOS ANIMES!! U.Ú Shiryu na cabeça!! Shiryete desde pequena... u.u Bjao imoto.

**e-Ifrit:** Ai, fico tão feliz com isso! Ainda mais quando gente nova chega e gosta. Brigado mesmo!! Hot hot hot. Hehehehehe. A coisa esquentou mesmo, nesse cap. então. xD Milo saindo da água, sim, todas nós agradecemos! 9D Brigado pelas reviews, e continua acompanhando. Bjos!!

**Lannyluck:** Se superou nessa review hein, menina! XD Amo as reviews grandes, pq vc sabe que eu sou tagarela. xD Arrepiada? Tomara que fique assim com o hentai. Vc viu, né? A tarde toda fazendo! Mas acho q ta legal. Isso aí é vc que diz. u.u Sim, sim, o Miluxo com ciúme do Seiya. Acontece... o,o Mas é mais pela péssima fama dessa estória Shina e Pégaso do que outra coisa. xP Santa Marim falante que abriu os olhos da Cobra! n.n Hehehe, é, fiquei inspirada o cap. todo, mas as últimas frases, caraca, nem me pergunte de onde saiu. xD E agora, eis o hentai! Já tava na hora. Finalmente. Huhu! Espero que curta! Bjoooos!!

**Carol Coldibelli:** Ah, isso acontece comigo. Então vou cobrar mesmo, ok? xD

Hahahahahaha. A Marim é boa, mas é irritante. Nossa, que problema com os telefones. Aqui em casa num é assim não o.o A frase do Einstein? xD Pode usar, claro! Eu fiquei elaborando ela, aí de repente veio numa tacada só. Deu nisso. u.u Oh, Carol, pensa assim: seu papai não é um desarvegonhado, ele é naturista. E quis curtit a natureza em sua forma mais... natural -gota- Ih! Eu sabia que alguém ia chiar porque parei justo no momento crucial. Mas ó, agora ta na mão. Cap. 6 com meu hentai mais trabalhoso. Divirta-se, mana!! Ah, a frase é mesmo a cara do Yusuke. xD Se num era dele, vai passar a ser. 8D Brigado pelo review. Bjo, maninha!!

**Tenshiaburame:** Oi! Ah, vlw mesmo pela dica, mas num deu pra ler. Ta tudo meio corrido agora pra mim. E se eu parar pra ler fics, num vo conseguir escrever essa. x.x Hahahah! Seiya é simbólico, não se culpe assim. Mas eu sempre gostei do Shiryu, desde pirralha. Ah, Fenrir? Ele é bem legal, mas meu tombo é pelo Siegfrieeed! Lindo!! Anyway, aqui está o hentai. xD Espero que curta. Depois me diz o que achou. Bjok!

**Leo no Nina:** Huahuahau! A sua imaginação,e a minha tbm! Um pre-requisito pra escrever este hentai. xD A Marim foi mesmo essencial. num é? Deus grego em versão humana... hahaha... adorei isso. xP Shina é uma sortuda mesmo! Pelo menos aproveitou muuuuito bem. u.u Bem, aqui está o hentai, e se vc está ansiosa, eu estou super aflita. Deu trabalho esse, mas cheguei num denominador comum comigo mesma. O.o Well, espero q goste. bjinhos!!

**Lilith 06:** Jura? Uia, que bom! Espero então que esse cap. 6 esteja a altura do 5. Hehehe, eu viajo longe pra fazer esses dialogos. E a Marim eu realmente gostei de trabalhar com ela. Foi uma boa aquisição para a fic. n.n Milo nuzinho... ,o,o Agora, finalmente, cheguei no momento crítico da fic, ou seja, o hentai. Eu estou nervosa com ele! xD Lê e depois de seu parecer. Espero q curta. Vlw a força e bjos!

**Maggie Briefs:** Ah, bom saber. Eu gosto tanto dos casais "canon" como os improváveis, desde que sejam bem colocados numa boa fic. Mas, sim, Milo e Shina são perfeitos juntos. Deposi q comecei a fazer a fic, eu gamei demais nesses dois!

Ah, que bom q gostou. Eu tava mesmo procurando esse ar mais descontraído para a fic. Milo não é comum nem tentando, falou tudo. xD Eis a continuação e o hentaizinho. Hehehehe. Espero q goste. bjos!!

**The Scorpius:** Oi!n.n Vou te falar, eu realmente refleti com a sua review. Ah, e obrigado pelo "carismática". xD Mas eu tbm vi de outro ângulo. Já houveram conflitos e "vinganças" ao longo da fic. O Milo também nunca deixava barato. Mas tipo, da Shina, ele gosta de verdade. Então é possível essa "quebra na defesa" dele. Mas ó, to mesmo aqui ainda refletindo com essa sua sugestão para o próximo cap. Essa coisa de deixar a pessoa acuada e oferecer as escolhas. Você colocou de forma inteligente na review e eu gostei. Quanto a esse cap. , pela estoria, eu realmente não podia mais adiar esse hentai. Tanto pelo que já estava planejado ao início, tanto quanto o prometido ao início. De qualquer forma, muito obrigado pela sua review. Eu amo reviews assim. Gostaria que você opinasse no hentai. Bjoss!

**Deanera:** Nah! Sério? #.# Que bom! xD Vc também é gente finíssima! n.n Hehe, num foi só você que achou que ia ser one-shot. Eu me empolguei e meu bebeê cresceu. xD O Milo sempre será um homem de atitude, pelo menos nas minhas fics. Não vejo ele de outra forma. n.n Bem, este o cap. 6 , hentai, enfim. Espero que goste.

**Milo-sama:** OMG! HE IS BACK!! XDDDDD É verdade, Shina e Milo, quem provoca mais? Posso ficar com o empate? u.u Siiiim! Podolski é nome de jogador. Imaginei que o pessoal que curte um futebol iria se ligar. xD Você vê, a época que escrevi essa peça de capítulo, era a mesma da Eurocopa. O nome não me saía da cabeça! òó Aí, pus ele, porque tbm gostei muito do nome. É verdade. A Shina é cruel. Chutou o ítem crítico do Milo! Isso non se faz... n.n Hehehe, e o leite, ou melhor... "Oh Milk, I could never live you!" MILK? MILK? MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILK?! Hahahahahaah. Fala sério, eu num resisti, E, vc sabe, agora virei uma bebedora de Milk. xD Well, a review saiu cortada, mas tem brema não. Eu a amei mesmo assim! Bjos!!

* * *

**Oie!!**

Pessoal, estou cansada! Juro. Fiquei toda empolgada escrevendo esse hentai hoje, que foi duma vez. To até com dor nas costas. Enfim, tenho certeza que isso vocês não querem ler. x.x

Eu não tenho muito o que dizer. Na verdade, eu não sei muito o que dizer. Tipo, eu queria uma coisa "natural", no ritmo da fic. Esmerei ao máximo para isso ocorrer. Reparei, também, que escrever esse tipo de cena em primeira pessoa é beeeem difícil, mas também muito interessante. Por exemplo, em terceira pessoa o foco é outro, até as ações são outras. Mas nesse não, eu procurei captar ao máximo, principalmente, as sensações, no caso, da Shina. Tentei usar diversas comparações, o cenário em si. ( Sexo na praia é muito inspirador. xD) Eu espero mesmo que a sensualiadade esteja na medida. Tentei, o tempo todo, com a personalidade dominadora dos dois.Talvez vocês sintam a ausência daquele humor que teve em toda a fic. Bem, hentai, né? u.u Eu priorizei o romantismo mesmo. Espero q esteja do agrado.

Ah, quanto ao título do cap. "Sex on The Beach" é uma referência aquele drink, de mesmo nome. Achei legal essa alusão e resolvi entitular assim. Enfim. Saibam que estou tensa, e conto com o apoio de vocês. Mandem brasa nos comentários. Eu li e reli duas vezes isso aqui. Vou ficar muito feliz se vocês gostarem. Desde o início eu to prometendo esse cap. Eu sei q tem gente na expectativa. Acreditem, fiz pensando em vocês. Tomara que tenha suprido as expectativas e que vocês tenham se divertido ao lê-lo. Agora eu vou ficar quieta, porque falo demais u.u

Bjos!!

Moon


	7. Lá e de Volta Aqui Outra Vez

Eu sei que vocês vão querer me matar por muitos motivos, principalmente, por este abaixo:

**_

* * *

_**

A matemática de Saint Seiya:

**_Seiya: ÓH! O deus é muito forte! A Terra será destruída!! ÓH!_**

**_Seiya + Shiryu + Hyoga + Shun (Ikki não, porque ele é antisocial xD) vão derrotar o deus mais poderoso de todos os deuses. Quatro cavaleiros!! Repetindo: quatro cavaleiros!!_**

**_Cinco minutos de muito cosmo, Atenaaaaaas!! e Saori-saaaaaaaaans!! depois..._**

**_Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun (Ikki é mais forte e mais esperto n.n) estão quase mortos._**

**_Seiya: Rápido amigos, preciso de seu cosmo para derrotar esse deus!_**

**_Milagrosamente, Seiya de pegaso ( UM CAVALEIRO!! UM CAVALEIRO!!) destrói o deus usando todo o seu ki, digo, cosmo._**

_**Concluindo: em Saint Seiya, UM será sempre maior do que QUATRO, ou cinco, ou dez milhões...**_

**Que incrível aula de Matemática...**

_

* * *

_

Saint Seiya não é meu, é de Masami Kurumada, que ao invés de estudar para matemática estava fazendo mangá (é por isso que eu te amo, Kurumada) XDDD

* * *

**Qual a melhor maneira de ser acordada?**

Se você respondeu: com um beijo. Parabéns, você acertou! Ah, mas, não pense que vai ganhar algo por isso. Como vocês são ingênuos...

Um, dois, três... mil beijos!

- Bom dia!

E a segunda melhor maneira de ser acordada, é abrir os olhos e dar de cara com o sorriso iluminado e o olhar límpido de alguém que te deseja de verdade.

- Dormiu bem? – eu pergunto.

- Eu? Maravilhosamente. Mas, você ainda parece cansada... Ta com a cara toda amassada, Shina.

Ah. Como é sincero! _Até demais_...

- Levanta. São seis da manhã!

Droga. Agora, além da Marim, tenho Milo para ficar todo animadinho a essa hora da madrugada. ¬¬ Que perseguição!

- Não sabia que você levantava tão cedo, e tão bem humorado assim... Credo.

- Não levanto. Só depois de uma noite de sexo incrível, com a mulher mais linda que existe.

- Que romântico... – suspiro, não escondendo minha ironia.

É. Acho que vou ter que me acostumar com essa maneira _peculiar _que ele tem de se declarar.

- Chega de papo. Vamos sacudir esse sono! – ele sorri largamente

Eu já ouvi falar que sexo faz milagres, e que pode, até, mudar uma pessoa. Eu sempre pensei que isso fosse uma lenda... Mais um ledo engano na minha enorme lista de ledos enganos. Agora, vendo Milo _assim_, eu comprovo a veracidade dessa _baboseira_. E como comprovo! O que _este homem_ fez com o meu escorpião? Meu. _Todo _meu. Isso aí. Ai de quem se atrever a _olhar_ pra ele! Estou falando com vocês que estão lendo isso. Para depois não falarem que não ameacei, digo, _avisei_.

Sou pega por ele e jogada em suas costas. Droga. Será que com ele vou ter que andar de guarda alta _24 horas no dia_?

- Me larga!!

- Eu vou largar...

Aquele sorriso de moleque prestes a fazer uma travessura... Hum... Isso não está bom. Não está bom... Mas o que esse...!!

Ótimo. Depois que ele começou a correr para a água, comigo nos braços, eu entendi suas intenções.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?! – vocifero

- Eu não penso. Eu _vou_ fazer. Você está muito sonolenta, e precisa acordar!

- Não ouse...

**SPLASH!!**

Malditoooooooooooo!! Porcaria de água fria!! Porcaria!! Eu mato esse homem envenenado! Que friiiiiooo!!

Ah. Agora sim, estou acordada... Droga.

* * *

São mais ou menos nove horas, e chegamos ao Santuário, caminhando ao lado do outro, sem darmos as mãos. Aí, vocês vão dizer: Que lerdos! Ahá! Mas, eu tenho uma _ótima_ explicação para a demora. Talvez, nem tanto assim...

Aconteceu que toda a nudez de Milo, e a minha própria, nadando naquele mar, não deu certo... ou melhor, deu _muito_ certo. E nós acabamos fazendo... De novo! E depois, nos vestimos. _Alguma hora_ a gente ia _ter_ que por a roupa. Foi naquele momento que, posso dizer, surpreendi Milo de verdade, pela segunda vez (a primeira, foi no elevador). Eu dei um bom_ tapa_ naquela bunda. Oras, ele estava lá, mostrando ela enquanto se vestia... Estava _pedindo_, não é? E depois, esse cavaleiro tem a bundinha mais macia e em forma do mundo. Não que eu saiba como são as outras. Argh. Vocês captaram a mensagem.

Por Zeus! Mal passo _uma noite_ com ele, e já começo a lançar pensamentos totalmente "Milo"..

**- **O que foi, Shina?

- ...Nada.

- Ahn.

A desconfiança dele é visível. Talvez, eu o conte _uma outra hora_.

- Milo? Você devia estar na Arena agora e... Amazona de Cobra?

Ôh-ôh.

Ah. Maravilha. Justamente o que a gente precisava agora... ¬¬

- Oi, pra você também, Kamus.

- Onde vocês estavam?

Aquela sobrancelha estranha dele arqueia em pura desconfiança. Eu não gosto delas. Não perguntem por que. Elas só não parecem ser... coisa boa. O.o

- Treinando! – falo mais afetada do que pretendia – O que mais estaríamos fazendo?

Péssimo Shina. "O que mais estaríamos fazendo?" Dãar!! Zeus, eu preciso treinar como ser melhor mentirosa. Melhor ainda; eu devia ficar de boca fechada, para não dar idéia pra esse francês que, depois de arquear, franziu as sobrancelhas. Eu odeio admitir, mas, ele ta me assustando. E por que o Milo não faz nada?

- Hum...

Kamus bota a mão no queixo, pensativo, e nos olha de cima a baixo.

- Treinando... É claro.

Eu já disse que conheço um sarcasmo quando vejo um? Pois é. Esse francês acabou de nos dar um maravilhoso exemplo!

E não é de se surpreender. Ele deve ter notado meu vestido branco ( roupa, definitivamente, inadequada para treinos). Sem contar nossos cabelos molhados, roupas meio coladas, e corpos cheios de sal e areia... Argh. A quem nós queremos enganar?

Milo... continua sem dizer nada. E ele está sério. Ontem ele estava zangado. Agora é diferente: uma seriedade que chega ser sombria... Por que isso? Não consigo entendê-lo.

- Já que estavam treinando, é melhor que descansem. Milo venha até minha casa mais tarde.

- Ah, Kamus! – finalmente ele resolveu falar – Espera. A Shina tem algo pra te falar.

Como é??

- É sério?

Como é?? #2

Esse escorpião é doido. Eu não tenho nada pra falar ao Cavaleiro de Aquário. NADA.

- Conte pra ele, Shina...

Milo dá um meio sorriso, mas, não é porque está feliz. Já vi esse meio sorriso muitas vezes, e sei exatamente o que significa. É hora de ele envenenar alguém...

Epa. Somos em três. E o Kamus, com certeza, não é a vítima, então sobra...

Maldito Escorpião!! Entendi tudo! Ele quer contar sobre... nós! Mas, assim, desse jeito? Ah, num vai nããaaoo!

- Eu não tenho nada pra dizer ao seu amigo, Cavaleiro.

Eu não posso cair nessa. Será que o Milo não pensa?

- Tem certeza, Shina?

O olhar dele estreita. Hum... Ele está mais sério do que nunca. Um perigo...

- Tenho.

- Você me obrigou a fazer isso...

O.O!

Ele me beijou. Forte. Diferente. Epa. Pra que pensar em beijos agora? O francês está na nossa frente! Ah, eu te mato, Milo!! Escorpião maldito! Está fazendo de propósito! Ele não tem esse direito!

Não deixo que ele invada minha boca com a língua, mas, ele segura meu queixo com tanta força, que acabei sucumbindo a ele. É um beijo do Milo, é verdade, mas, isso não está nada bom. Eu vou matar esse desgraçado!

Quando deixo um gemido abafado escapar, implorando por ar, o infeliz (porque é isso que ele é), deixa meus lábios, na mesma violência que os tomou. Eu olho pra ele; Milo olha pra mim; Kamus olha pra gente...

_Tem como isso piorar?_

- Eu vou até a Arena. Passa lá em casa mais tarde. Até mais, amazona de Cobra, Milo.

Com polidez, Kamus volta a nos deixar a sós. Por que o Milo não aprende a ser discreto como ele? Ah, O que estou dizendo? O escorpião sabe ser, apenas quando quer... Agora, ele não quis, só pra me deixar furiosa. E ele conseguiu! Parabéns para o Escorpiãozinho!!

- Shina...

Argh! Até a voz dele já soa como ofensa! Mais ainda, ele está _respirando_ e somente isso já me deixa com muita raiva.

Sem pensar, lanço a mão para um tapa _daqueles_, mas ele segura meu braço, com muita força.

- Me solta, seu idiota!

- Não. Você é que a idiota aqui. Ou talvez você seja apenas sonsa, Shina.

SONSA?? EU?! Oras, como se atreve!!

- Por que fez aquilo, Escorpião?

- Por quê? Você ainda tem coragem de perguntar? Você não é burra, Shina. Então, pára de se passar como uma!

Os olhos azuis brilhando furiosos. A voz máscula dele mais firme do que nunca. É. Eu entendi perfeitamente porque ele está brigando comigo. Só não vejo razão pra isso.

- Ugh!

Ele me ergueu pelo pescoço com a mesma força. Eu estou odiando isso. Me faz sentir fraca e errada, o que eu não sou e não estou.

- Você ficou com vergonha de mim, Shina, e na frente do Kamus. Do Kamus! Ele é meu melhor amigo, e você sabe disso. Se você agiu assim com ele, imagina com todos os outros. Nem pelo meu nome você chamou. Me tratou como um completo _desconhecido_. É assim que você quer ficar comigo?!

- ...

O que eu posso dizer? Ele até esta certo... Mas, caramba! Eu não queria oficializar assim de cara! E depois, eu tive vergonha sim! Sou uma amazona. O que essa cabeça de inseto pensa? Ah. Fora que, apertando meu pescoço desse jeito, fica difícil falar. Eu to sufocando na mão dele.

Ele afrouxa um pouco o aperto, para que, assim, eu consiga pensar no que dizer. Nunca me senti tão acuada em toda a minha vida.

- Eu... Não tenho vergonha de você.

Não menti. Eu tive vergonha, há minutos atrás. Mas isso é um... _estado de espírito_? (?!) Não quer dizer que eu vá ter vergonha pra sempre...

- Tem certeza?

Algo me diz para, a partir de agora, tomar cuidado com as próximas palavras...

- Tenho. – digo com toda a firmeza, o que foi mais fácil do que eu pensava.

- Bom...

Ele me solta com delicadeza, até eu pisar no chão de novo. Mas, não acabou, posso sentir. O olhar dele me diz isso...

- Shina. Antes de mais nada, saiba: eu jamais a machucaria.

Isso é verdade. Mesmo com a marca vermelha que vai ficar no meu pescoço, eu confio e muito quando ele diz isso. Fala sério. O que é um apertãozinho...

- Mas, eu quero que você tenha certeza do que diz.

Como é?? #3

- Ou você deixa a covardia de lado, ou é melhor acabarmos por aqui. A escolha é sua.

Ele falou tão sério, que quase esqueci do "covardia". Não é possível que ele vá fazer isso, logo agora!

Ah, eu me sinto como se estivesse lutando com ele: "Renda-se ou morra!" Vocês sabem como é. Típico. Isso _é_ dele. Acuar a vítima; pressionar; dar-lhe a decisão final. O que eu posso fazer? Todavia, há algo nele, que eu não sei o que é, mas diz claramente: "Fica comigo!!".

Apesar de tudo, eu vejo uma beleza nessa atitude. Milo é uma pessoa justa. Tem sua forma radical, é verdade, mas, é inegavelmente justo.

- Eu não sou covarde, e você sabe disso. Não tenho vergonha de você, e ainda vou ter a oportunidade de prová-lo.

Provar. Pareceu até a palavra mágica, ao que o olhar ficou mais brando. E eu poderia berrar tentar (tentar!) bate-lo, jura-lo de morte e tudo mais. Mas, não consigo fazer isso nesse momento. Não com esse olhar de alívio (?) dele.

- Vem cá...

Ele me aninha em seus braços, me estreitando num abraço cheio de significados: proteção, possessão, acolhimento... orgulho por estar ao meu lado. E tantos outros que, se eu listasse precisaria de quilômetros de papel. Exagerado não? Mas, a coisa é estranha desse jeito...

- Se você quer discrição, Shina, eu entendo. Só não quero que sinta vergonha... _de nós_.

_Acho que agora compreendo porque me apaixonei por ele_...

- E depois... – ele continua – Não vai adiantar nada disfarçar, depois do beijo que eu te roubei lá na Arena... Ai! – ele geme com o soco que recebeu no braço.

Folgado

- Tudo bem...

Eu sei que ele esperava um novo impropério da minha parte, e não um "Tudo bem". Mais ainda, ele não esperava que eu fosse beijá-lo.

Aproveitando o abraço, ataco seus lábios inesperadamente. Desta vez, é minha língua brincando nos lábios fechados dele, até que ele parece se dar conta e o parte, permitindo a invasão...

Quando descolo minha boca da dele, percebemos dois soldados do Santuário, simplesmente, olhando para gente com _cara de bunda_.

- O que estão olhando, hein? Vocês são muitos a toa! Vão treinar inúteis!

Eles deram uma piscada dupla, surpresos com tanta _sutileza _nas palavras de Milo. De fato, ele intimida...

E num segundo já podemos ver as silhuetas dos dois homens, ao longe, correndo como se Hades estivesse em seu encalço. Hehehehe. _Babacas_.

- E você, _Cobra_... Me beijou de propósito, porque percebeu que eles estavam vindo, não é?

A mais pura verdade. Esse Milo é bem esperto...

- Você queria a sua _prova_. Foi hora perfeita. Ah! E da próxima vez, eu espanto os soldados.

- Totalmente de acordo. – ele da um sorriso malicioso, algo perfeitamente normal nele.

Mas, isso me lembra de algo. Se dois meros soldados já sabem, obviamente a minha melhor amiga _tem_ que saber antes de _todo o Santuário_. Vamos abrir o jogo com ele...

- Eu vou ter que contar isso para Marim.

- Tudo bem. Ela é sua amiga, não é?

- Sim.

- E eu vou falar para Kamus.

- Acho que _agora _ele já sabe...

- Ow. É verdade. – sem jeito, ele coça atrás da cabeça. Sem jeito. Hunt! Sei...

- Ah, e não fica chateado, mas, preciso falar sobre isso com o Seiya.

- Seiya? Não se preocupe. Ele já deve fazer uma idéia...

- Hein??

Ok. Isso foi... confuso ao _extremo_? Como o _Seiya_ saberia de uma coisa _dessas_, sendo que ninguém (além dos soldados idiotas e do Kamus) sabe?

- Eu meio que... _encontrei _com ele. O pegaso não estava nada amigável, então, eu tive que fazê-lo... me escutar.

Hum... Essa história num ta cheirando bem.

- E.. bem – engraçado, como o Milo corou de repente – Eu meio que disse pra ele que... estava apaixonado por você.

Uau. Só "uau" mesmo. Minha mente deu uma "pane" momentânea.

- ...e? – eu o incentivo

- Óh. Ele quis me matar.

- Ah. – vindo do Seiya, normal

- Mas, nada que um pouco de... _persuasão_ não ajudasse

Persuasão? Hum... Por que estou com a _leve impressão_ de que o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Pégaso deve estar com um olho roxo agora?

- Persuasão? – arqueio a sobrancelha

- ... É. Ah, mas, o que importa é que, no fim, ele viu que eu sou o homem ideal pra você e, até, me deu sua _benção_.

Imagino a troco _de quê_. Talvez não tenha sido _só_ um olho roxo, afinal... De repente, uma ou duas "agulhadas"? o,o

- Esqueça isso – ele tenta desanuviar, abanando a mão. – Olha só pra nós! Deve ter areia até no meu...

- Eu sei.

- Tem uma banheira lá em Escorpião. Ela é redonda e grande...

**- **Não. Nem _pensar_. Estou indo pra casa, Milo. Para a _minha_ casa.

- Tem certeza que não quer conhecer minha banheira?

Droga de Cavaleiro de Ouro cheio de regalias... Droga de Milo que, sim, pra meu azar, sabe ser muito persuasivo quando quer...

- Arh.

É minha única resposta. E ele entendeu bem que, isso significou um "Vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa!"

Ah... Até parece que vou me arrepender...

**

* * *

EPÍLOGO**

Ultimamente tudo tem dado tão certo na minha vida. E sim, estou me referindo a Milo. Além de um namorado, arranjei um novo parceiro de treinos. E tenho aprendido muito com ele!

Não sei se com a maioria das pessoas é assim, mas, comigo... Quando tudo começa a ficar bom até demais, alguma coisa chata vai acontecer rapidamente. É para equilibrar. ¬¬

- Amazona de Cobra, Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Chamei vocês aqui para discutirmos sobre a missão que os passei há duas semanas atrás...

Isso. Saori. Tinha que ser ela!! E pela enésima vez: O TAL NIKOS NÃO É APOLO, PORRX!!

- Atena – é Milo que fala. Eu estou quieta, me controlando muito pra não esganar a Saori – Nós já a relatamos acerca de nosso encontro com esse senhor. Nós fizemos investigações e temos certeza disso. Não há necessidade de voltarmos.

- O seguro morreu de velho, Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Não adianta tentarem me convencer. Arrumem-se e dirijam-se até a empresa. Isto é uma ordem de sua deusa.

Pfffff! "Isto é uma ordem de sua deusa..." Hunt! Acho que vou perguntar para Zeus se ele se enganou na hora da escolha para a reencarnação. É cada vez mais difícil acreditar que essa muleca metida seja Atena; símbolo de paz, amor, sabedoria, esperança do Mundo...

- Calma, Shina. A gente vai, faz o serviço e volta.

Milo deve ter percebido que estou bem chateada, por isso encostou a mão no meu ombro e sussurrou no meu ouvido. Ele também deve estar tendo _certo trabalho_ para esconder a própria chateação. A gente podia estar fazendo outras coisas agora, como treinar, mas, nãããaaaao, estamos aqui, numa missão placebo!

- Encontro você na entrada do Santuário.

Despeço com um delicado selinho e vou para minha própria casa. Mundo esquisito... Há duas semanas atrás, nós estávamos discutindo nesse mesmo lugar, e agora... Uau.

* * *

Antes de eu começar a relatar os seguintes fatos, peço-lhes um pequeno favor:

Definam as palavras _coincidência_ e _destino_.

**Coincidência**: Ato ou efeito de coincidir; realização simultânea de dois acontecimentos; simultaneidade, contemporaneidade.

**Destino**: A fatalidade a que estariam sujeitas todas as coisas e pessoas do mundo; fado; fortuna.

Agora, respondam essa:

Seria apenas mera coincidência, ou um arranjo do destino, o fato de ESTARMOS PRESOS NO BENDITO ELEVADOR... DE NOVO!! ÒÓ

- Que coisa, não? –

-...

Que vontade de bater nesse homem! Ah, mas, não pensem que o problema é com ele. Óh não. Eu jamais faria isso com meu lindo escorpião. O problema foi, é, e sempre será Saori, a deusa. Estou com raiva. Por causa dela estamos aqui. É tudo culpa dela. E, a minha vontade de bater em qualquer ser vivo mais próximo (fatalmente é o Milo o único presente), _também_ é culpa dela!!

- Que sensação de de já vu...

- Não diga! – retorno ácida.

Elevadores, definitivamente, não me fazem bem.

- Está com calor, Shina? – o tom dele é concernido.

_Não vou me dignar a responder essa pergunta..._

Cinco minutos depois...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ? POR QUÊÊÊÊÊ?!

Só acontecem comigo essas coisas. Por que não a Marim? Ou a Saori? Eu sei lá! Acho que tenho um _carma_ com elevadores. Será que preciso ser exorcizada? O,o Não é possível, muito menos inteligível: Milo e eu, somos um casal que, em última análise, sabe se comunicar muito bem. Todavia, é só entrarmos em um _bendito_ elevador e, pronto, magicamente, meu parceiro fica mudinho!

Ele coça o próprio peito, sufocado na camisa de manga branca. Ele fica muito bem com essa cor, pois sobre-sai no tom de pele dele. Depois, põe a mão no bolso, e tira uma caneta azul de lá, destampa a caneta e...

... começa a _zumbir_ DE NOVO.

Ah, mas não vai, nããããooo!!

Com um movimento tempestivo, eu arranco a dita tampinha de suas mãos e a pulverizo. Ele apenas piscou duas vezes, assustado.

- Qual é o seu problema?

- Meu problema? É você, que voltou a não dizer nada e, pior, voltou a _buzinar_ com esta _bendita_ tampa no meu ouvido. Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui, não agüento mais essa missão, não agüento mais aquela fedelha, e não agüento mais...!!

Fui interrompida. Esse Escorpião me interrompeu!! Como ousa! Eu vou... Eu vou... beijar ele de volta!!

Que idéia maravilhosa. Nada como um beijo para aplacar o tédio e os ânimos. Espera. Eu disse isso? E pensar que há duas semanas atrás eu o joguei do outro lado pelo atrevimento...

- Pensei que ia me jogar longe, de novo...

- Ah, não mesmo.

Dou um meio sorriso involuntário, e me aproximo a tal ponto, que minha respiração já se choca com a dele. Hortelã... _bala de hortelã_. Ardida um pouco, mas, vale a pena pelo frescor que se segue, gradativamente...

Tomo seus macios lábios nos meus. Mordisco antes, brinco, até ele conseguir me "pegar". Milo gosta da perseguição, e eu acabei aderindo à sua mania... Talentoso como ele é, rapidamente me prende em seu beijo. Esse não tem pressa, é até calculado. A língua dele mexe com a minha, me faz soltar um gemido inesperado e agarrar firme os cachos dele.

- Hum...

De maneira sincronizada (Sim. Estamos nos dando muito bem), descolamos nossos lábios molhados pela saliva do outro.

Ele faz menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas, ao invés disso, apenas tira a camisa. Desta vez, sem problema algum. Será que andou treinando?

- O que vai fa...?

Ôh, é isso, então. Minha pergunta foi respondida rapidamente, quando ele pegou a própria camisa para cobrir a câmera que existe aqui nesse elevador. Ele, realmente, pensa em tudo.

- Vamos precisar de _privacidade_.

Os olhos dele brilham de malícia. Não adianta, ele nunca consegue esconder esse lado luxurioso dele. Graças a Zeus por isso...

Novo beijo, porém rápido. Quando é assim, já até sei o que vai acontecer. Vai acontecer. Aqui. Ele é _louco_!

- Gosta do perigo? – pergunto

- Mais do que você imagina...

Ele ataca minha desprotegida nuca, e não economiza nas carícias, ao mesmo tempo em que começa a me despir...

_Nunca estive mais feliz_.

É curiosa a idéia que eu tinha de "homem ideal", senão desastrosa, visto que essa idéia baseava-se no Seiya. Pégaso é o típico "mocinho" dos contos de fada. Eu sempre me vi como uma garota de mocinhos... Esse _sim_, foi o maior ledo engano de _toda a minha vida_. Descobri que os príncipes encantados são muito chatos...

Milo sim é o ideal. Se eu o jogasse em contos de fada, ele não seria o mocinho, não seria o vilão, muito menos o típico anti-herói revoltado. Escorpião é sagaz demais para isso. Ele seria o _mago_. Poderoso; fascinante; pouco explorado; dono de grandes mistérios...

Esse sim é o homem da minha vida. Uma pessoa que sabe ser fria e arrogante, assustadora até. Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro afinal, a mais alta patente no exército de Atena, e está coberto de razão. Porém, a mim foi capaz de mostrar seu lado gentil, protetor, até mesmo criança... Milo de Escorpião é simplesmente completo e incógnito ao mesmo tempo.

Solto novo gemido, devido à sumária mordida recebida por meu pescoço. Isso vai deixar marca...

Nada mais do que o anúncio de uma loucura muito, muito próxima...

E aqui **acaba**. Isso mesmo que vocês leram. Acabou. Fim. The End. Vão embora, antes que recebam uma Agulha Escarlate!

**...**

**...**

**...**

O quê? Não foram? Olha só.. Quem avisa amigo é. Vocês não ouviram o Milo falando que queria privacidade? Será que vou ter que definir a palavra "privacidade" para que vocês entendam? Acho que não... Vocês são bem inteligentes. Agora, caiam fora!!

**...**

**...**

**...**

Perdão. Eu quis dizer: "Com licença"

_Devido ao surto de Shina de Cobra, e a aparente (e muito estranha) timidez de Milo de Escorpião, aqui ponho um:_

**FIM **

* * *

Oie! Pedradas para depois, sim? Antes, as respostas:

**Lilith 06:** Pois é. Este capítulo seis deu mesmo o que falar. xDD Nem precisa dizer nada, só pelos seus incentivos durante toda a fic, e esse review já vale e muito. Só posso te agradecer. xDDD É bom saber que o hentai não caiu na vulgaridade. Eu prezo muito por isso. Bom, o que achou desse último cap.? n.n Muito obrigado mesmo!! Bjo enorme.

**Lannyluck:** Aiaia... finalmente aqui estamos. Emocionada? xDD Isso é coisa que não se fala de um hentai todo dia. Espero sempre corresponder às expectativas. Primeira pessoa é mesmo difícil, mas, eu acho que esse foi o impulso que precisava para a emoção, sabe? n.n E claro, a fic é romance com humor!! Tinha aque ter humor até nessas horas. xDDD Espero que durma feliz com este cap. 7 tbm. É o último. Estou em clima de nostalgia hj... xD Bjooo!!

**Carol Coldibeli:** Amei tua review. xDD Ôh, mana. Hentais vão sempre me deixar nervosa. Esse então. Foi o mais diferente que eu já fiz. u.u ( Imagino na versão do Milo? o,o) Hehehe. Siiiim!! 6 páginas de word, até onde eu contei x.x Tava inspirada. xD Os comentários da Shina realmente não podiam faltar. xD Hahahaha, que comentário cretino, mana... Eu ri alto daqui -sapato que ia atingir carol, e desviou para acertar a cara de Lune, desvia de novo e acerta a cara besta da Moon- Enfim. Muito obrigado pelo review. Um beijo enorme, maninha!! #.#

**Lysley Almada2:** Que isso! n.n Eu é que fico feliz, em saber que você e o pessoal aprovou este hentai, que me tirou até o sono uma vez. u.u Espeo que tenha gostado deste último (snif) capítulo. Muito obrigado pelo apoio. Bjooo!!

**Graziele:** Ah, que bom que gostou. A continuação está aí. Finalmente o final. u.u Defini a fic. Espero que goste dest cap. 7. Muito obrigado. Bjo

**Virgo Nyah:** Imotoooo!! Antes de mais nada: Você viu? Postei sua fic de dia das Crianças!! Vai lá ver seu sueco, vai. n.n Ah. Agora eu aceito reviews anônimos. Eu nem sabia que num aceitava antes de vc falar. x.x Hehehehe. muito obrigado pelo apoio e os elogios. xD MORRENDO DE SAUDADES, IMOTO-CHAAAN!! -agarra mais- Bjooo!!

**e- Ifrit:** Hehehehehe... Uau. Eu num contava com toda essa aprovação. Muito obrigado mesmo. Eu fico tão feliz!! xDDD Lemon é mesmo difícil, mas, confesso que hj em dia a coisa flui bem melhor, mas, eu num deixo de ficar anciosa. x.x Naturalidade é uma das palavras chave quando penso em hentai. Bem, esse é último cap. Espero mesmo que tenha gostado. Pode acompanhar que eu respondo. Valeu pelas reviews, e pelo apoio. Bjooos!!

**Lune-Kuruta:** Mamãe!! #.# Ah, sumiço? Ta de boa. Quem não some, num é? Hehehehe. Este hentai foi uma coisa. x.x O leite no cap. 4. xDDD Tive minhas influências ( tiuo Milo sabe disso melhor que ninguém xD- Seiya levando toco deve ser um sonho de muitas ficwriters, porque não torná-lo possível? n.n O disclaimer... à moda Southpark!! xDDD Hehehe. Depois do teu incentivo, ainda fiz mais esse, que ta lá em cima. É uma coisa que eu sempre refleti quando via Cavaleiros na TV. x.x Direitos Autorais? Hahahaha! Só vc mesmo, mami. Mas, a idéia é tentadora... xDDD

O Milo é sim um ciumento. E foi justamente do Seiya. Esse é um detalhe que não pode ser ignorado. Mesmo sendo lindão ele tbm tem sua insegurança. E lembre-se, Seiya era o "amor" da Shina, por muuuito tempo. x.x Mas, finalmente, a mulher encontrou a luz! n.n Milo saindo do mar... hehehe. Mais uma viajem da minha mente fértil. u.u E o hentai. Eu nem vou ficar comentando muito mais sobre ele. Até porque, depois da sua definição, o que se tem para dizer? Adorei. Onírico... Eu adorei mesmo. xDDD E vc falando do smurf!! HUhauhauhauha!! Ri mto aqui! Suas reviews são o máximo, Luninha. xDD Enfim. Este é o final da fic. (estou em nostalgia total hj...) Espero que tenha gostado. A gente se esbarra no msn. Bjoooo!! PS: Já tô indo ver a fic que vc fez. Só vou responder aqui, e ir pa lá. (curiosa a mil!! xD)

**Milady Kagura: É** ótimo saber isso. Se gostou e riu, então meu "trabalho" foi feito. A fic é para isso mesmo. Quero diversão para meus leitores. xD Obrigado pela review. Bjo

**Leo no Nina:** A Shina é de fibra mesmo. Ela nunca demonstraria o nervosismo. Essa foi uma "iluminação" que me veio enquanto fazia as cenas mais "quentes" do hentai. xD Bem, matando sua curiosidade. Este é o sétimo e último capítulo. Espreo de coração que tenha gostado. Muito obrigado pelo apoio. Bjooo!!

**Niammardalit:** Vou tentar condensar duas respostas numa só. Imagina você, que na mesma hora que você mandou a review do cap. 5 eu tava postando o 6. hEHE. Por isso não respondi no outro capítulo. Leite. Eu gosto com café, chocolate, morango... Nha! -começa a babar- Hahaha! Que se danem os copos! Realmente. A Shina que ta ficando muito materialista. u.u Sim, isso é um pensamento praticamente da humanidade, que eur esolvi enquadrar na visão da mulher. n.n Gostou do lema? Hahahaha! Quem bebe leite é uma pessoa boa. Viu só? Na fic deu certo... xD Eu não podia deixar ela falando maravilhas do Kamus. Se não, seria muito a autora falando, e não a Shina. x.x A frase, é, pode até ser isso que você disse, mas, tipo, eu abordo um lado humorado deles, que, no desenho/manga não existe. Então, mesmo prezando pelo "In character" deles, acho que da pra jogar umas frases assim. Enfim. n.n

Agora, vamos falar sobre esse comentado lemon na praia u.u: Sim, Milo é um homem sincero. Isso é algo que sempre vi nele, e não tenho coragem de tirar. Hehehe. Num exagera menina... n.n VocÊ acha mesmo - fica vermelha- Primeira pessoa é fogo por causa disso. x.x Você se denuncia um pouco escrevendo. x.x Ah, bem, to vivinha, né? 8D Sim sim, homem bonito é ainda mais bonito na sua espontaneidade, num é mesmo? Ah, que isso... TEm gente mais perva que eu... Não gosta das covinhas? Eu as adoro, e tenho tbm. u.u Acho uma gracinha quem tem no rosto. n.n Milo roncando, é uma alusão ao primeiro capítulo. Adaptando para a forma cômica, achei isso bem possível. Até porque, pensa comigo, o homem foi simplesmente PERFEITO durante todo o hentai. Tinha que ter um defeitinho... xDDD Lemon. Gosta mesmo? Eu tenho outros. De Saint Seiya, de outros animes... Os mais recentes são melhores, claro, mas, bem, pode dar uma conferida se quiser. O próximo lemon desses dois, provavelmente vai sair na versão Milo. xDD Esse sim vai ser difíciiiiil. Bem. Muito obrigada pelas críticas, elogios, tudo. Espero que goste desse cap. final. Bjoss!!

**Yuunah:** Resolveu se superar? Nossa, já até me senti mportante. xDD Tudo começou com um elevador quebrado. x.x Hehehehe. A Shina e o Milo são mesmo vingativos, mas, como diz minha amiga Lannylick: "Dois venenosos não se matam" A noite na praia, hehehe, nem eu tenho mais o que dizer. Apenas que estou feliz com a felicidade geral. xDDD Muito obrigado pelo cometário e pela sua leitura. Bjoo!

**Flávio:** Garoto de Sorte, você. Eu li sua review ontem, JUSTAMENTE quando estava terminando esse último cap. Eu sei que demorei. Aconteceram umas pequenas complicações que resultaram no meu atraso. Mas, quem é vivo... xDD Apareci e com o último cap. Espero que esteja do agrado. n.n Obrigado pela review. Bjos!!

* * *

Oie!! Ou será... até a próxima? u.u

Antes de tudo: DESCULPAS. Eu sei que demorei neste último capítulo, Minhas desculpas são as mesmas: Tempo, e um pequeno lapso de criatividade que me deu. Acontece nas melhores famílias... u.u

Este capítulo, como vocês viram, foi o fim. Imposto pela própria Shina! Perdoem a grosseria final, mas, entendam, esse é um momento "crítico". u.u Aliás, eu num sei de vocês, mas, eu não consegui imaginar outra forma de terminar a fic. Pensem. Se o "problema" começou no elevador, ficou imposto que lá é o local dos "assuntos inacabados" E agora... Bom, não é mais. x.x Eu tava pensando num bom término para a fic, e só me vinha isso na cabeça. Enfim. Espero que tenham gostado dessa surpresinha. Ora povo, eu não podia continuar o hentai, pois... bem, esse era o meu propósito final Deixar algo "no ar". Vocês entenderam. xDDD

Quanto a pequena briga deles, bem, eu achei que daria um equilíbrio explorar o "lado B" do Milo. Ele realmente se zangou, mas, não pensem que ele ia passar daquele aperto no pescoço. Ele jamais machucaria a mulher que é apaixonado, to certa? Ah, não teve nenhum "eu te amo" dessa vez. Primeiro: achei muito cedo para colocar. Apesar de ser fim de fic, julguei que seria forçar barra, e a fic num precisa disso. Segundo: Eles se amam, sim. E isso fica claro para nós, porém implícito nas palavras (?!).

Milo é um mago. Nem me perguntem de onde tirei isso. x.x Lembram do capítulo 5? A Marim falante? Então, eu quis continuar com essa linha de contos de fadas. Aí fiquei pensando... mocinho ele não é, definitivamente, mas, anti-herói, acho que também não cabe totalmente. Porque tipo, anti-heróis costumam ser mais "dramáticos" e o Milo num é esses de drama. Aí pensei no mago, que costuma ser mesmo o meu favorito. Aquele mago poderoso e cheio de facetas a serem descobertas. Enfim. Espero que não tenha sido (tanta) viajem assim. x.x

Well, vou terminar por aqui. Eu falo muito. Um dia faço um comentário de duas linhas. um dia!! x.x Eu me despeço de vocês aqui, já cheia de saudades dessa fic que divertiu a mim e a vocês. Cheia de saudade desse casal problema x.x, cheia de saudade das cenas quentes. u.u Hehehe. Foi uma DELÍCIA fazer cada pedacinho da fic. Foi maravilhoso interagir com vocês. Até conheci gente nova nessa empreitada. Aah, não vou prometer datas, pois, estou bem apertada com meu tempo, mas, vou mesmo fazer a versão Milo. Essa fic eu quero muuuuito fazer!

Só tenho agradecimentos para todos os que leram, mandaram reviews ou não. Agradeço mesmo de coração. Estou tomada por aquele sentimento de nostalgia agora. É bom finalizar qualquer coisa que fazemos!! - insiram lágrimas e por-do-sol aqui 8D-

Bjo, amores.

Moon


End file.
